Jane's Secret Mate
by Amelia Dracious
Summary: Set in New Moon.When Bella saves Edward she finds herself drawn to a certain blonde haired witch twin.After a night with the Volturi Bella makes a choice that will change her fate.And destroy a Coven.Secrets and Lies will be revealed .How long can Bella keep her perfect life before Jane comes to claim what rightfully hers.Rated M for Lang & lemons REVISED/EDITED
1. Red-Eyed Angel

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**Okay people I'm back in of SKYBLUE733 the eye sore that once was my story is now a masterpiece. Because of her mad skills all of my past chapters are being re edited and revised THANK YOU SKYBLUE733 you saved me from yanking my hair out.**

**Thank You to all of the people who still read my story even with Horrible editing and annoying word drops.**

**Also big thanks to Dimladris and Arial Wolf for suggesting LibreOffice it works like a charm.**

**Chapter 1**

B POV:

Edward held me in his arms as we shared a kiss full of passion. My heart was hammering in my chest; tears shimmered in my eyes as I thought of how close I came to losing him. Pulling back I looked into his butterscotch eyes I felt slightly dazzled even as my heart screamed at me not to trust him again. He smiled that crooked smile unaware of my internal turmoil. Just when I was about to pull away from him, Edward moved me behind him. I looked at him confused, until I looked over his shoulder to the two male vampires that he seemed to be having a silent conversation with. I was about to demand what was going on when Alice walked in, talking about not making a scene. I look at Alice questioningly and she gave a slight smile that I think was meant to be comforting, but came out as a grimace.

Then the most beautiful voice rang out, "Enough!" A petite female vampire, who appeared to be around 15 or 16 when she was turned, glared at Edward. Her blonde hair was put in a tight bun and her facial expression showed boredom and annoyance.

"Jane." Edward nodded to the blonde.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." My mouth was still hanging open in awe of her beauty, but when she spoke my heart sped up and I shivered slightly with longing. Of course, this didn't escape the vampire's notice and I immediately hid my face behind my hair as a blush colored me cheeks. Edward, taking my shiver as sign of me being afraid, wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to his body.

Edward pulled me along with him through the winding halls, my head still cast down in mortification. My mind was filled with the image of the red-eyed angel. She was so beautiful and I felt so drawn to her. I just want to hold her and...I shake my head trying to clear it of my thoughts. I just got my Edward back, and already I'm longing for someone I don't even know. And what's worse is that she's a girl someone! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME! I tightened my hold on Edward's waist, hoping that touching him will dispel these feelings.

We reach huge double doors and Jane pushes them open before gliding to the side of a young male. I felt a confusing spike of jealousy at the thought of her belonging to him. My jealousy seemed to be unfounded as he speaks the next words.

"Sister, sent you out to get one and you bring back two. And a half. Such a clever girl." The young male says this with a slight smirk playing on his lips. I briefly glance his way, noticing he looks a lot like Jane, before turning my attention to the three ancients sitting on their thrones. One of the kings, with his black hair tied back, walks towards us with a creepily cheery smile. I mean seriously, he acts like we're just old friends becoming reacquainted. Stupid vampires and their false sense of normalcy.

Aro walks up to Edward taking his hand. As he does this, Edward explains about his ability to read everyone's thoughts they have ever had with a single touch. "La Tua Cantante. Her blood appeals to you so much...it makes me thirsty. How can you stand to be so close to her?"

Edward answers in a strained voice, "It's not without difficulty."

"Yes, I can see that." For some reason, I get the feeling that Aro finds this amusing. "You're quite a soul reader yourself, Edward. Though...you can't read Bella's thoughts. Fascinating! I would love to see if...you are an exception to my gifts, as well. Would you do me the honor?" I hesitate for a moment. Knowing that even when he makes it sound like a request it is actually a command.

Biting my lip nervously, I slip my hand into his and after a moment of silence he lifts his head up. "Interesting. I see nothing. I wonder if...Let's see if she is immune to all our powers. Jane?" With those words, all hell breaks loose. Edward's in front of me one moment then writhing on the ground in pain the next. I look at Jane as she glares down at Edward with such hatred. That look alone encouraged me to shut down any feelings I had for her. I scream no. And Edward is released from her hold.

She turns her hate filled gaze to me, and when our eyes lock, I feel myself falling into her gaze. The need I felt before is nothing like what I'm feeling now. It's overwhelming, all consuming, and never ending. It's like a rope is tied around my heart binding me forever to her. The urge to submit and lay down my devotion to her is overpowering and I find myself taking a step towards her. Her eyes seem to soften for a moment and a look of shock passes over her face, but she quickly masks it with anger. A low growl trickles from her lips as she takes a step towards me.

Suddenly, Aro laughs causing me to break my gaze from hers. Embarrassed, I look down at the ground blushing bright red.

Aro's next words cause me to look at him in confusion. "Remarkable! She confounds us all. So, what do we do with you now?" He studies me for a moment until Marcus steps from his throne and walks towards us with a small smile on his face. This seems to stun everyone, but Marcus seems unfazed as he stands in front of us. His eyes never move away from my face as he places his hand within Aro's.

I study Marcus's face for a moment. When we first walked in his eyes looked like they held so much pain, but now they seem to sparkle with some hidden meaning. I find myself relaxing as I look at him almost as if I know he will protect me. The feeling is confusing and doesn't make sense, but then again, nothing seems to be making sense since I've been here.

After what seems like minutes, but in reality was only seconds, Aro's eyes snap to mine, wide with shock. He looks from me, to Marcus, then lingers for a second on Jane who is now staring at me. Feeling uncomfortable with being the center of attention, I move closer to Alice. This action causes a low growl, but before I can see where it came from Caius is in front of us.

"What is going on Brothers?" Without taking his eyes off of me, Aro places his hands in Caius'. For a moment, it seems they are having a hidden discussion. I look to Edward to find him frowning, and then turn to Alice who holds a very confused expression on her face .What the hell is going on? I frown. Aro breaks the silence.

"Well, it seems we have much to discuss brothers." Aro looks at me with a small, amused smile playing on his lips as he looks from Jane to Edward. He releases his brother's hands and the three kings return to their thrones. Edward and Alice seem to relax for a moment, but immediately I tense up at Aro's next words. "Bella would you do us the honor of staying the night here while we decide your fate?" Before I can respond, Edward steps in front of me and speaks with a barely restrained voice.

"No, I will not leave her here with you monsters." This causes the room to fill with hisses and growls. Alice puts a hand on Edward.

"She will be fine Edward, they won't hurt her".

Aro ignores their exchange and his eyes bore down on mine. "Bella?" I look at Jane who gives me a smug look, then to Edward who looks pained, then Alice who nods in agreement. I take a deep breath and look back at Aro.

"Fine". He smiles.

"Excellent, Demetri escort Miss Swan to her guest room while we decide if she is truly trustworthy. And tomorrow night, if all is well, the Cullen's will take you back home. If you still want to that is." Edward growls beside me and I look at Aro confused .Why wouldn't I want to leave? Before I can ponder it further, Alice wraps me in a tight hug and gives me a reassuring pat on the back before handing me over to Edward. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a chaste kiss on the lips and whispers softly that he loves me. Before I can respond, Demetri clears his throat behind me. I give Edward a soft smile and pull away from him. I turn and nod to Demetri, signaling that I'm ready, before following him out of the throne room.

I follow Demetri in silence. My thoughts and feelings are all over the place. Why was I drawn to Jane? Why was Marcus smiling at me? What the hell were the kings thinking about that made Edward frown and Alice confused? And why the fuck does this damn castle have to be so damn big!?

Finally, just when my feet were starting to ache, we stop at a door. Demetri opens it and steps aside. I walk in and when I turn to tell Demetri thank you I find the door closed behind me and locked. Great, so there's no chance of me escaping. Not that I would get far with a castle full of vampires. Sighing, I look around the room. It's the size of my house in Forks. The room is done in red and gold. The canopy bed is so massive it must be king-sized and it dominates the room. There are two doors that must lead to the bathroom and closet. There's a fireplace that hasn't been lit, which leaves the room slightly chilled. Shivering, I rub my arms, but tense up when I hear the door open. A tall beautiful woman who looks like she should be a runway model walks in carrying a tray of food causing my stomach to growl and me to blush in embarrassment.

"Hi. I'm Heidi. Aro thought you would be hungry," She sets the tray on the bed and walks out the door. Before I can call her back, she is returns in a flash with some toiletries and what appears to be a blue night gown. "Here you go. Since you're going to be staying the night here, we thought you would like to shower and rest."

"Thank you. This is very kind of you. By the way, I'm Bella." I smile at her, taking the toiletries and gown from her outstretched hands. She smiles and gives me a knowing smirk.

"Oh I know...Eat up. I have a feeling you're going to need the energy." She winks at me, and with that she leaves the room, locking me inside. Stupid vampires and their odd behavior.

I walk over to the bed eat the meal that turns out to be chicken alfredo. Really good chicken alfredo. Damn, for vampires they sure know how to cook.

Grabbing my night gown and toiletries, I head to the bathroom. I walk into my personal spa. There's a Jacuzzi, a huge shower with multiple shower heads, as well as a bathtub that looks like it was made for two. Slipping into the shower, I try to relax. I can't help but feel as if something big is about to happen that will change me. Whether it's good or bad, I don't know.


	2. Jane's instincts

******Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer**

**I'd like to give a special thanks to LissaLand07 for her advice . ****And Everyone for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2**

J POV:

Aro sends me to retrieve the Cullen boy, and as I walk up to Felix and Demetri I notice the emo Edward arguing with my fellow guard member.

"Enough!" My voice rings out in authority and annoyance, causing both Cullen's to flinch.

"Jane." Edward nods towards me. Rolling my eyes, I look to Felix and Demetri.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." As soon as I say the words, I'm assaulted by the scent of lilacs and freesia. My mouth fills with venom as I look to the human before me.

Her hair is hiding her face from me, and I find myself wishing I could brush it away so I can see the face that belongs to the intoxicating scent. The human's heartbeat flutters and she shivers slightly. I smirk, loving the fact that I can bring out fear just from my voice. Edward, reading my thoughts, puts a protective arm around the girl. Hmph, as if that can stop me from killing her. Rolling my eyes, I turn and lead the way to the throne room.

Upon entering, my brother greets me with a smirk. I love my brother to death, but he can be so childish at times. He always finds every situation amusing. He is like our maker, Aro, in this aspect. I watch half-heartedly as Aro makes nice with the whiny bunny munchers. Personally, I think we should take the opportunity to slaughter the pathetic excuses of vampires known as the Cullen's. They are an embarrassment to our kind.

My mind wonders to fantasy land, thinking of all the ways I could kill the whiny bitches, but I'm immediately brought out of my thoughts when Aro says he can't read the puny human. Great, now Aro has a new toy. I glare at the human in disgust. Who does she think she is that she can thwart my Master's incredible power? I'm tempted to rip the bitches throat out right now.

Aro asks me to try to use my gift on the human, but before I can turn my gaze to the girl, Edward tries to jump in the way. With a low growl, I focus my power on him instead. I scream my hatred loud and clear for him to hear in my mind. Who the hell do you think you are Cullen! You are nothing but a whiny child! I push my power to its limit as I think these next few words. If it was up to me, I would slowly kill your precious human before your eyes, so you would finally have something to cry about! I smirk at the thought, when I heard his human's voice scream 'no'.

I turn my glare to her, but when my eyes locked on her beautiful brown ones, all thoughts vanished. Two thousand years of loneliness flashed before my eyes before a powerful pull latched onto my unbeating heart. The emptiness of my existence vanished as my entire reason for being was placed on the shoulders of one human girl...Human..HUMAN.

With that thought, a growl slips from my lips. This weak, fragile human could be the end of me, but not if I turn her and claim her as mine. Just as I was about to take a step towards her and make my claim, Aro's laugh breaks me from my thoughts. I close my eyes, regaining calm over my instincts, before allowing my gaze to settle on my brown-eyed mate.

My eyes travel over her body longingly. From her reddish-brown hair, to her slim figure, covered in the most tasteless clothing. It makes me wonder what she has on underneath...Shit, focus Jane. Stop acting like a horny school girl in front of the nosy Cullen boy. Immediately, I begin singing 'I Kissed a Girl' in Italian to keep Edward from seeing my thoughts. I drag my gaze from my mate to look at Master Aro and Master Marcus communicating telepathically.

Not many outside of our coven know of this link that the brothers share, but in times like these it does come in handy. Aro looks to me in surprise, making me realize that Marcus must have confirmed what my instincts were telling me to begin with. I look to Marcus to see him staring intently at my mate with a smile. What the hell? I haven't seen him smile since Didyme was alive.

I look at Edward, noticing him frowning since he can't read Aro or Marcus when they are talking through their link. I smile inwardly at this, while keeping my expression void of emotion. I turn to the seer and notice the confused look on her face. I wonder what she has seen to bring that about. Inwardly shrugging my shoulders, my gaze locks onto my mate once more.

Under the gaze of mine and my masters, my mate seems to shy away, moving closer to the pixie-seer. At this action I can't keep the possessive growl from slipping out of my clenched teeth. She Is Mine! My brother looks at me with a confused, but amused expression, before putting a calming hand on my shoulder. Dammit, I need to claim her and claim her soon before I lose control. Damn mating instincts.

I shake my head in frustration, clenching my fists tightly at my sides as I fight with my vampiric instincts. I almost laugh at the irony of the situation. In all my years, I have never fought against my nature, but for the sake of my sanity and my mate I'm willing to. I just hope she's worth it in the end.

"Well, it seems we have much to discuss brothers." When Aro says this and looks at me, I try to show him the desperate need that's trying to take over. I have never shown Aro any signs of weakness before, and when he sees the desperation in my eyes he gives me an amused smile. I scowl, dammit Aro this isn't funny! If it wasn't for the fact that I love him like a father, I would have him on the ground in pain for making fun of me. Gosh, he's so childish! When Aro speaks again, I find myself remembering why I owe him my loyalty. For instances like this, "Bella, would you do us the honor of staying the night here while we decide your fate?" Before she can respond, the annoying Edward Cullen steps in front of her and speaks

"No, I will not leave her here with you monsters." This causes me to growl. And thoughts of dismembering him piece by piece fills my mind. Luckily for him, the pixie puts a calming hand on his arm.

"She will be fine Edward, they won't hurt her".

Aro calls my Isabella's name, prodding her to respond. When she looks to me for an answer, I can't keep the smug expression off my face. She doesn't realize it yet, but with that simple action she's shown everyone that as her mate, my approval is more important than her precious Cullen's. Edward doesn't realize it, but his days are numbered with her.

She may not feel the full effects of our bond yet, since she is still human and I have yet to claim her, but the mating pull beats infatuation any day. She will be Mine and soon.


	3. Soul Mates

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Big Thank You to my new Awesome Beta SkyBlue733 for re editing my story .Thank you everyone for the reviews. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

B POV:

Dressed in my blue lacy nightgown, I step out the bathroom lost in thought. What if Aro kills me since I'm a liability, or worse, makes me stay in this horrid place away from my family, away from my Edward? Sighing, I fall back onto the fluffy monster-size bed, staring up at the red and gold canopy above me. I wouldn't be in this situation if Edward would simply change me. Then, we could be together forever without fear of someone from the Volturi, or Victoria, killing me. Then again, my life has never been simple.

I'm jarred from my thought by a knock on my door. Curious, I walk to the door and open it, coming face to face with Jane. Fuck my life.

"Hello Isabella." The seductive sound of her voice sends shivers down spine. She looks at me with an amused smirk. Like she knows what her voice does to me. Her brow lifts upward as her expression turns into one of cold calculation. Immediately, I put my guard up .

"What are you doing here Jane?" I can't help but scowl at the red-eyed angel before me. Something is up, I can feel it. Nothing good can come from someone as ruthless as Jane showing up to my room. Jane smirks at me.

"Well Isabella, maybe if you let me in you can find out." She steps closer to me, looking me straight in the eyes. I lose myself in her blood-red eyes and vanilla cinnamon scent.

"O-okay," I stammer out. Jane smiles smugly at me before brushing past me into the room. Blushing, I close the door and turn to find Jane sitting on the edge of my bed, watching me with a predatory heat. I gulp, my heartbeat picking up. Oh God, I knew it, she was here to kill me. And you just let her in, great going dumbass. Shaking my head I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself, "So Jane I ask again what are you doing here."

"Why don't you come sit by me so we can talk?" I had to suppress an unladylike snort at the idea. Like hell am I going to sit next to her when she looks like she's ready to pounce.

"I'm fine where I am." Her expression turns into a scowl.

"You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?" I roll my eyes.

"And why would I make it easy for you to eat me?!" I glare at her, trying to stare her down, only to be shocked when she bursts into laughter. I mean, rolling around on my bed, clutching her sides laughter. If it wasn't for the fact that her laughter was just as beautiful as she is, I think I would be offended. As it was, I couldn't keep the annoyance out of my voice. "I'm so glad that you find my death amusing". This causes Jane to gasp as she tries to gain control of herself.

"I...haven't...laughed so...hard in centuries!" Finally gaining control of laughing, she sits up and stares at me for a moment with an unknown expression, before she smirks, "Trust me Isabella, I do plan on eating you, but not in the way you're thinking." Her eyes travel hungrily down my body, and I grasp the handle to the door. My heart is racing in fear and excitement.

"W-wh-what are you talking about?" Jane stares at my breasts, licking her lips before looking into my eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I blush, then anger bursts through me. How dare she assume such a thing? Edward's my mate, what the hell makes her think I would let her near me, let alone have sex with me?!

"Have you fucking lost your mind?! How dare you speak to me that way. I want you to leave, now!" I turn to grab the door and open it, only to have it slammed shut and my body pressed up against it. I try to push away, but Jane presses her body against my back.

"What makes you think you can command me Isabella?" Her voice slips into a growl. "I was going to be gentle about this. Allow you to be comfortable about the idea before I let the full affect hit you, but since you want to be difficult you leave no other choice."

Suddenly, her vanilla, cinnamon scent surrounds me. God, she smells so good. My eyes roll into the back of my head .Then a feeling of overpowering lust and love overwhelms me. I try to figure out where that feeling is directed, but I can't seem to focus on anything beyond her scent.

She spins me around and when my eyes lock onto her red ones, the feelings intensifies, as well as the overpowering feeling of completeness by simply being in her presence. Happiness, love, lust, devotion, submission, and longing swarms within me. Falling into her gaze, a sigh falls from my lips. Jane leans in to me, a breath brushes against my lips.

"Now, Isabella, it's time for you to learn who the dominant one in this pair is." With that, her arms wrap around me and her lips capture mine. Her lips are cold, but soft pressing against my own. Her tongue swipes against my bottom lip demanding entrance. I open up, letting out a moan at the taste of her tongue dominating my mouth. I return her kiss hungrily, my hands slipping into her hair trying to pull her closer to me. When her breasts brush against my thin nightgown, a shiver of pure pleasure rushes down my spine. Just as I was going to rub up against her, Jane's body disappears from mine. I whimper and open my eyes to see Jane sitting on the bed smugly with black eyes.

"Now Isabella, come sit next to me," I rush over to her side, eager to please her, but just when I try to bring her lips up to mine, she pushes me back gently, "Ah ah, mi amore, sit next to me." I obey her without hesitation. She turns to me and smiles. "Now, mi amore, I want you to remember these feelings and remember that I can bring this out in you anytime and anyplace." When she stops talking, her scent becomes less overwhelming and the overpowering feelings I felt before weakens to a dull hum. Still present, but manageable. My eyes widen in fear and I can't keep the panic from my voice.

"What did you do to me?!" Jane wraps her arms around me and begins purring. My body immediately relaxes.

"Be calm my Isabella. I just let you experience the bond we share. And I showed you that you can never command me while you're still human. Maybe, when we are equals, perhaps, but not now." I turn to her.

"What do you mean? What bond?" I whisper. She looks me directly in the eyes.

"We are Soul mates, Isabella."

* * *

**AN:Hey guys thanks for reading.**

**Sorry for the short chapter the next one is looking like a long one so hopefully it can make up for this short one**

**I know some of you are looking for more of Janes POV but im sorry we wont go back to her until 5th or 6th chapter. **

**Why? Do you ask... Well there are a few things you guys cant know about right know and I plan on having Marcus play apart in those things. Also I plan on using Janes POV to show you how their bond is effecting her and the Volturi as time progresses**

**That being said don't be shy drop me a review I want to know how everyone is liking the story so far.**


	4. Bond completed for the most part

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Thanks SkyBlue733 for being an Awesome Beta **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

B Pov:

"You're insane! I'm not y-your soul mate! I belong to Edward, he is my mate. You're just some crazy bitch who wants to destroy my happiness!" My voice is full of panic and fear.

I have to get out of here. I have to get away from her and find Edward. I stand up, and just when I was about to make a run for it, her angry voice stops me.

"Do it, and you will be in a world of pain Isabella." I turn to her, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Is that a threat?" She scowls.

"No, it's a promise." Crossing my arms and squaring my shoulders, I glare at her.

"Last time I checked, your power doesn't work on me." She sighs and takes an unnecessary breath, calming herself, until her onyx-colored eyes turn to their normal bright red.

"Isabella, I never tried to use my power on you. As my mate, I cannot harm you without causing myself physical pain. That's part of the bond we share." I scream in frustration.

"Stop saying that! We are not mates! I belong with Edward."

"No, you belong with me!" Scowling, my hands fist at my sides.

She was completely insane. Why is she doing this to me? If I could just get away from her, everything will be fine once more, but what did she mean about being in a world of pain? Maybe if I can prove to her that she is wrong, then she will drop this ridiculous idea. Rolling my eyes, I turn and storm out the room. When I notice she isn't following me, I take off in a run down the hall. I try to get as far away from her as possible.

I'm making my way down the third hall when this searing, hot pain pierces my chest. I scream, clawing at my shirt, trying to rip out the pain. It feels like my heart is being yanked out of my ribs and stomped on. Just when I think the pain will kill me, cold arms wrap around me and pick me up, making the pain subside. Panting, I look up and notice that I'm in Jane's arms.

"I tried to warn you." Instead of her voice coming out mocking, it sounded pained. I whimper and clutch tighter to her. She starts purring and carrying me down the hall.

I thought she was taking me back to my room, but I'm surprised when she stops in front of silver doors with the initials JV on them. She opens the door and I'm swamped by the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Jane's scent. This must be her room.

She sets me down so I can stand. My gaze travels around the room. It's nearly the same size as the room Heidi placed me in, if not bigger.

On one side of the room, there is a grand, silver piano. On the wall next to it, there's an impressive stereo system with a huge shelf filled with countless CD's. On the opposite side, there is a huge, king-size bed with a black comforter that has silver designs. The headboard is black with beautiful silver vines and flowers all over it. Hmm, these must be her favorite colors. Why do you care?

Shaking my head at those thoughts, I look at either side of the bed, noticing two doors on each side. One probably leads to the bathroom, and the other must be the closet. On the far wall, there's a balcony with glass doors that are covered with black curtains. Looking at the room, I can't help but feel that it's somehow perfect and comforting. Jane speaks up from behind me, making me jump.

"Do you like it?" Her voice comes out soft and worried. So unlike the Jane I've come to know. I turn to her and voice the first thing that comes to mind.

"It's perfect." Her worried expression fades into a breathtaking smile.

"Thank you, it took me a decade to perfect it." Taking my hand, she leads me to edge of the bed where we both sit.

"Why did it take so long to get it right?" She frowns.

"I don't know. I kept changing my mind on what it should look like. My old room was smaller and I was content with it till about 18 years ago. I suddenly had the urge to get a big room. At the time, no one understood why I had the sudden need for change. Hell, I didn't understand it, but with you here now it suddenly makes sense." She looks at me and my eyes widen in understanding.

"It's because of me, isn't it?" She nods.

"When ancient, female vampires are close to finding their mates, they sometimes go through a nesting period. During these periods, they have the urge to perfect their homes in preparation for their mates comfort. It's common in ancients since they have to wait so long to have a mate. Their instincts tell them to try and make their personal space pleasing so it increases the chances of their mate staying at their side." I nod, trying to wrap my mind around her words, and one word in particular sticks out.

"Ancient?"

"Yes. In our world, you're considered an ancient when you reach at least a thousand. I'm twice that age and my maker, Aro, is three times that age. Give or take a few decades." My eyes widen at that.

"Wow." She smirks before her expression turns serious and hard.

"Isabella, it is physically impossible for us to be apart until the bond has been completed. That pain you felt, since you're still human, will only intensify till it kills you. Even after it's completed, there can be damaging effects for the both of us when we are separated." I stare at her.

No, this can't be happening. I just got Edward and my family back. Now, because of Jane, I will lose them as well as Charlie and Jake. Thinking of my dark period of depression, I begin to tremble. No, I can't. I won't lose them again. There has to be some way to break this bond so I can return to them.

"There has to be some way to break this bond...Some way to get my life back." I look at Jane. Her expression first looked hurt, and then turned to anger. A growl slips from her lips.

"No. There is no way to break our bond. The moment our eyes met your fate was sealed. You need to accept that!"

"What if I can't accept that?!" I stand up, screaming at her, "I don't want this life. I don't want to lose my family, my friends, or Edward again. I finally got them all back. I can't and I won't lose them!"

Jane looks away from me, her body trembling and her fists clenched. When she turns back to me, her black eyes are filled with so much anger and hatred that I had to take a step back.

"Fine!" She snarls out, "Complete our bond and you can go back to your precious Cullen's!" I stare at her for a moment, not sure if I can believe her. What if I complete the bond and it forces me to stay anyway?

"What about those overwhelming feelings I felt before? Won't you just use those as a way to keep me by your side?" She looks at me in disgust and shock.

"Do you really think I'm that pathetic human? I wouldn't stoop as low as that to keep what is

already mine. After the bond is complete, I will be able to control how much of it affects you

since I am the dominant in our pair. I will tone it down so you can return to your 'oh so perfect' life."

"So, that's it? There's no catch?" I ask hesitantly. Her lips quirk slightly at my words, but her eyes still burn with hatred.

"Yes, that's it. As long as we complete the bond, and you can honestly tell me you don't want me as your mate afterwards, then I will let you go." I cock my head to the side, wondering why she would do that.

"Not that I'm not grateful, but I'm wondering why you would do that. You are a Volturi after all. From what I hear, you don't bargain with anyone." She growls at me, her eyes blazing.

"Listen puny human, I have spent two thousand years without you. Just because I have met you now, that doesn't mean I can't survive without you. Trust me, without you here, it will be like you never existed." Her words struck my heart like a blade.

I know she didn't realize this, but she just spoke the same words Edward had that day in the woods. I fight back tears and mask my expression in indifference.

"Fine. How do we complete this bond?" I'm glad that my voice didn't give away the pain I felt. Jane smirks.

"It's simple. I feed off you a bit and-"

"Wait! I thought vampires couldn't feed without killing their prey." She rolls her eyes and gives me a look that says 'are you that stupid'.

"That rule applies to everyone but your mate. I mean, seriously, why would fate tie you to someone that you would have the urge to drain?" Rolling her eyes once more, she continues, "Anyway, I will feed from you while we are having sex, then the bond will be completed. For the most part." My eyes widen at the word 'sex'.

"You mean I have to have sex with you?!" I stare at Jane wide-eyed.

* * *

**AN:Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter**


	5. Sleeping with the enemy

**Disclaimer:Once again my dearies I Do Not Own Twilight .**

**Also people this chapter is my first lemon .If you dont like lemons wait for the next chapter. Once again WARNING this chapter contains LEMONS.**

**Thanks SKYBLUE733 For being an Awesome BETA**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

B POV:

Jane's scent becomes stronger and the hate in her eyes turns to pure lust.

"I told you I wanted to eat you, just not in the way you were thinking," She purrs. Standing up, she walks towards me and wraps her arms around my waist. She looks into my eyes as she swipes her tongue across my lower lip. I shiver with lust, and moisture seeps into my panties. Jane inhales deeply and smirks, "So, Isabella, what will it be?" Jane nips my bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. With a moan I whisper.

"Yes."

With those words, her soft hands slip beneath my shirt to wrap around my waist. When I gasp at the tingling sensation her hands cause, her tongue delves between my parted lips. She gently explores my mouth and the feeling is so different from our first kiss. A soft sigh escapes my own.

As my tongue massages against hers, I feel the cool air hitting my nipples and I pull back in surprise. When I look down, I notice my shirt and bra are missing. When did that happen? I look at Jane. She smiles smugly at my confused expression. Mine changes to one of pleasure when Jane's hands trail up my stomach to cup my breasts.

A soft moan escapes my lips and I grab Jane's hips pulling her closer to my body. She starts trailing soft kisses down my neck. Each kiss leaves a path of warmth in its wake. When she captures my nipple in her mouth, I cry out and my head falls back. I wrap my fingers into her hair, pulling her closer as she teases and sucks on both my nipples. When one of her hands glides down between my legs, my hips jerk forward. She rubs her palm against me and moisture seeps through my pants.

"Jane, please..." My voice comes out in a loud moan.

The next thing I know, I'm naked with her staring down at me from the end of the bed. She licks her lips as she looks down at my body. A blush covers my skin and I try to cover myself, but before I can she growls softly.

"Don't even think about it Isabella. Your sexy body is mine to look at." I shiver at the possessive sound in her voice. I bite my lip and look at her still-clothed body.

"Well, it's only fair that if you get to see my body, I get to see yours." She smirks and takes off her cloak ,heels and dark purple dress.

She stands before me in only a black, lacy thong and bra. I gulp, my eyes taking in her blond hair that cascades just past her shoulders, her C-cup sized breasts, her slim waist and slightly toned stomach. Her body was breathtaking. I can't stop myself from crawling down to the edge of the bed and capturing her lips hungrily as my hands cup her breasts.

Jane moans into my mouth. My hands trail up her back and I release her breasts from their lacy prison. I capture her nipple, sucking it into my mouth as I pinch and tease the other. Jane's moans get louder. And soon, I find myself pushed back on the bed with a hungry vampire kneeling between my legs.

I whimper her name when her fingers graze over my dripping, wet folds. She looks me in the eyes as one of her fingers slips inside me. I moan and try to lift my hips, but she pins them down.

"Not yet, mi amore. I want to check something." Then, she adds another finger and pushes them deeper until she hits my barrier. The feeling is slightly uncomfortable, but then her fingers start moving gently inside me, making me tremble in pleasure.

"Oh...God!" My voice leaves me in pants and Jane whispers into my ear as her fingers move in and out of my body.

"Not 'God' Isabella, just Jane." She moves her thumb over my clit, causing me to moan her name. She chuckles softly at this and nips my ear, "That's my good girl. You know Isabella, Cullen has become more tolerable now that I know he hasn't claimed your body." I freeze at this and in the next moment I'm screaming out in pleasure and pain as Jane's fingers break through my barrier while her mouth sucks and licks my clit.

My eyes roll into the back of my head when her fingers brush something deep inside of me. The feeling causes my pussy to convulse around her fingers. Her pace picks up and I feel myself heading close to the edge.

"Oh...Jane...I-I'm...so…c-close...Jane...please!" She bites down on my clit and my back arches. As I cum, I scream Jane's name.

I ride out my climax on her fingers. When my body calms, I look at Jane in a daze as she licks my cum and blood off her digits. She moans.

"You do taste as good as you smell." She crawls up my body and kisses me. I moan at the taste of myself on her.

She wraps one of my legs around her waist, while circling one of her legs around mine. When our pussies line up, she rubs her clit against my own. We move together. Soft moans and pants escaping us as we rock our hips against each other. Our juices paint each other's pussies and Jane picks up speed.

I massage and pinch her nipples when she takes my leg and puts it over her shoulder. She growls at the pleasure this new position brings us. Her canines elongate and her pace becomes more urgent as I near my edge. I cup her cheek, moaning.

"Jane...b-baby cum...with...me." She leans forward, still rubbing against me as she kisses me deeply.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are mine," Her growl vibrates through our bodies, sending us both to our climaxes, screaming each other's names. Jane pulls back, looking me in the eyes, "MINE!" Her fangs pierce into my breast and the sensation sends both of us into multiple orgasms. A few moments later, Jane rolls off of me with a contented purr.

"Wow," Was my brilliant response. My mind can't seem to muster up anything else while I'm basking in the afterglow.

"Wow indeed," Jane rolls to her side and looks at me with a soft smile, "Isabella, have I told you how beautiful you look when you cum?" As she speaks, her hand pinches and teases my nipple. My body seems to awaken once more from her touch and I stammer out a response.

"N-no y-you haven't." Jane trails kisses over my breasts and stomach until her face is, once again, between my legs. She looks up at me with a smirk.

"Well, you better get used to hearing it; because I plan on telling you you're beautiful every time I make you cum." After that, I was lost in the heavenly bliss that is 'Jane'.

She didn't stop calling me beautiful till the sun began to rise. I curled into her arms, and her soft purrs lulled me into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

So how did you like it? Please Leave a review and tell me what you think. Keep in mind that this was my first lemon.

Thanks For Reading. :D xxxx


	6. The Morning After

**Disclaimer I do Not own Twilight.**

**The song is by Ellie Goulding .When I was writing this chapter the song was on repeat in my mind.**

** So here you go kitties .This is my longest chapter so far .Due to Skyblue733 editorial skills you now have Chapter 6 earlier then I intended. The next chapter is going to take awhile to write up since my mind is running rapt with different ideas. Hopefully this chapter will tied you over till the next chapter.**

**Thanks For the reviews for the last chapter it ease my anxieties immensely :)**

* * *

**"This Love (Will Be Your Downfall)"**

Who are we to be emotional?  
Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?  
Oh, who are we to turn each other's heads?  
Who are we to find ourselves in other people's beds?

Oh, I don't like the way I never listen to myself  
I feel like I'm on fire, I'm too shy to cry for help  
Oh, I don't think you know me much at all

This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall  
This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall

I'm feeling down about this love

Who are you to make me feel so good?  
Who are we to tell ourselves that we're misunderstood?  
Oh, who am I to say I'm always yours?  
Who am I to choose the boy that everyone adores?  
Oh, I don't see a reason why we can't just be apart  
We're falling on each other like we're always in the dark  
Oh, I don't think you know me much at all, at all

This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall  
This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall  
This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall  
(At all)

This love is not what you want  
This heart will never be yours  
This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall  
This love is be and end all  
This love will be your downfall

**Chapter 6**

B POV:

I let out a contented sigh, burrowing deeper into a vanilla-cinnamon scented pillow. That's the best night's sleep I've had in a long time, I think to myself with a smile. I stiffen up as I feel

something soft pressed into my back. And someone's arm is wrapped tightly around my waist. I look down and notice that only the bottom half of my body is covered and I can feel someone's bare legs intertwined with mine under the sheets.

The first thought that comes to my mind is: why am I naked? Then, last night's events play through my mind. OH SHIT! I slept with Jane Volturi and I liked it! I'm sooo going to Hell. Oh my god. I can't believe I slept with her. Yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I'm not so sure.

I know one thing is for sure though, that I love being in her arms. For some reason, it feels right...but it's not right, it shouldn't be. You just cheated on Edward with a sadistic killer, my mind screams at me.

You just cheated on the one person who loves you and is willing to die just to be with you. Not only that, what will my family think of me? Alice was so happy that Edward and I would finally be back together and I had to betray them by sleeping with the enemy. How could I do this to them? It will destroy them if anyone finds out. I will lose everyone that ever mattered to me...if they find out.

Tears gather in my eyes and I tremble slightly as the panic sets in. Jane remained still and silent unaware of my inner monologue. Once my heart rate picks up, I feel and hear a soft purr reverberating throughout her body and my body instantly relaxes. She moves her hand from around my waist and softly caresses my hip and stomach. Her lips travel along my neck and shoulder. I bite my lip to keep from moaning. This seems to annoy her, because the next thing I know I'm on my back and she is on top of me kissing me passionately. This time, an embarrassingly loud moan escapes my mouth. I feel her smirk against my lips before she pulls back and looks down at me with a soft smile.

"Good Morning Isabella," I look at her, but can't seem to speak. The curtains have been pulled back and all I can do is stare in awe at her shimmering, naked body. Her blonde hair is slightly disheveled, but still can't take away from her angelic beauty. My heart skips a beat at the sight of her. Her smile broadens and one thought screams through my mind: this angel is Mine. Jane giggles. Wait, Jane Volturi, aka the witch twin, giggles. Did I just step into an alternate universe? I can't stop the confusion from showing in my expression, "I'm far from being an Angel Isabella, or did I not prove that to you last night?"

How did she know what I was thinking? Before I can ask, I lose all thought when her hand travels down my waist to my inner thigh where she caresses her bite mark. The feeling sends shivers up my spine. I take a deep breath and try to calm my racing heart before speaking.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"It's one of the perks of having the bond completed. I can hear your thoughts, but only when you think them as loudly or as strongly as you did before. I can even tell what you're feeling...like right now." She says this as her fingers swirl over my bite mark while her other hand caresses my folds. My eyes become lidded and I'm lost in pleasure. So lost, that I barely hear someone banging on the door. Jane, however, does notice and growls loudly before stopping her ministrations and climbs off of me. My eyes shoot open and I grab the robe that Jane holds out to me. Once we are both covered in silk, black robes, Jane yanks open the door with a growl, "What the hell do you want Heidi!" Heidi hops backwards at the murderous look on Jane's face. The tray in her hand shakes slightly.

"Master Marcus thought that Bella might be hungry this morning after last night's...activities." I blush, knowing that if Heidi and Marcus heard, then so did most of the people in the castle. Damn vampire hearing. Jane takes the tray from Heidi and smiles .This seems to surprise Heidi, because her eyes grow big as saucers.

"Thank you Heidi. I'm glad that someone was thinking ahead." Heidi's mouth drops open. She looks at me and Jane for a good thirty seconds before shaking her head and leaving. Jane giggles as she brings the tray to a small desk. She gestures for me to sit and once I do, I can't help but ask.

"What's her deal?"

"What, Heidi?" I nod. Jane shrugs,"I don't know. I guess it might have something to do with the fact that when most people bang on my door they usually find themselves on the ground writhing in pain." I just look at her in surprise, and then shake my head. Why am I surprised? She is sadistic and seems to love causing people pain whether it's justified or not. I mean, remember how she treated Edward? Edward. Oh god, what am I going to do? "Eat up Isabella. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed." She leaves through the door next to the bed.

I look at the meal in front of me. Pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs and assorted fruit with a cup of milk and coffee on the side. I eat, but can't taste anything right now. Guilt overwhelms me. A part of me wants to stay here with Jane, while another part can't bear the thought of living without Edward and my family.

I sigh in frustration. It was just sex Bella…incredible, mind-blowing sex, but that's it. No matter what she thinks, you are meant for Edward. Alice saw it after all, and her visions have never been wrong. As long as Alice doesn't have a vision of what happened with Jane, everything will be fine.

Still, even with that thought, I can't help but feel guilty. Not only for hurting Edward, but also for what I'm about to do to Jane. It must be done though. I've tried living without Edward and it nearly killed us both. All I have with Jane is great sex. With Edward, I have history, friendship, family and love. Who am I to turn my back on that, and for someone who I don't even like?

Even with that logic, I can't help but feel guilty, because deep in my heart I know I'm going to lie to her so I can return to where I belong.

J POV:

Last night went just as planned. Not that it wouldn't with the help of Alec and Aro. I smile at myself before stripping and stepping into the shower. After Isabella was escorted out of the hall and the annoying Cullen's went to their hotel room, Aro informed me of the bond my Isabella shares with Marcus.

I was surprised and felt a bit possessive at the idea of having to share my newly found mate. Those feelings tarnished when I saw the happiness and life in Marcus's usually dead eyes. You see, just as Alec and I share a fatherly bond with Aro; my Isabella shares the same bond with Marcus.

However, to Marcus's delighted surprise and Aro's confusion, the bond is extremely strong even when they haven't spoken. Marcus's theory on the subject is based on what he's seen of her bonds with the Cullen's and her actual parents. He described the bond with the Cullen's as a pale purple, but strained. Meaning a strained familial bond. Her ties to her parents were red and bright purple. Which means it's a blood, familial bond. Even though it's strained in some areas, it's still strong and unbreakable.

What brought on Aro's confusion and Marcus' happiness, is that Isabella's bond to Marcus is purple and red as well. Which means, somehow, she is his blood descendent. Marcus thinks that's why their bond is so strong from the start.

Aro never knew Marcus had any ancestors directly linked to him. This made my father's eyes sparkle with that possessive glint that almost reviled my own. We all agreed that anything that can bring Marcus from his endless pit of despair could not slip away.

Well, almost all of us agreed. I shake my head in annoyance as I begin to wash my hair. Caius threw a monstrous bitch fit about 'how can one pathetic human be worth so much effort'. Which resulted in Marcus pinning him to the wall and nearly ripping him to pieces. Aro had to intervene when he noticed I was having trouble with wanting to rip Caius a new one myself. No matter how much I admire and respect Caius for his ruthlessness, his temper tantrums make me wish I could give him a good smack or at the very least give him a bit of pain.

I know that it's more than the fact that Isabella is a liability that angers Caius. It's the fact that her bonds with the Cullen's are too strong for me to turn her now. If I turn her while her love and loyalty lies with the Cullen's, we would basically be setting Marcus up for a loss I doubt he could recover from. I'm sure the Cullen's have filled her head with fear and hatred for us and those emotions would only increase with her change. There would be a big chance that her bond with Marcus wouldn't survive such negative emotions. So, we would be forced to wait till her ties to us outshine her ties to the Cullen's. All of this needs to be done while she is still a fragile human whose death would destroy not only Marcus, but me as well.

If Caius knew she was my mate, I think he would have more reason to hate Isabella simply on the principle that she is what could be deemed a 'weakness' in the unshakable power of the Volturi. Her death could take out a King and one of the Volturi's top guards.

My bond with my brother is strong enough that even he would be tempted to follow me to the grave. I shake my head; I have to ensure that she fully accepts me as her mate. It's the only chance I have in keeping my coven from falling apart. Mate bonds…they trump even family bonds in our world.

Aro waited till after the guards were dismissed and Caius had left in a huff, to talk to Marcus, Alec, and I. Aro thought it would be best not to let Caius know about Isabella being my mate, in light of how he reacted to Marcus' news.

I couldn't agree more, because if he had one thing to say against my mate, nothing would stop me from using my power on him. From the look my brother Alec gave me, he was thinking along the same lines.

Marcus explained to us that my bond to Isabella was a bright gold. He explained that although she was my soul mate, her ties with Cullen's and her family will make it nearly impossible for her to accept me without completing my blood-bond with her. Aro suggested simply overwhelming her with the mating pull which would force her instincts to accept a blood-bond with me whether she wanted to or not. Alec suggested I seduce her into staying and completing the bond.

I'm not one for emotions, nor do I have the patience for seduction. No matter how much I was tempted (and almost gave into Aro's idea when the time came) the part of my instincts that insist on her comfort before my own wouldn't allow it. Hell, the entire time when I forced her to feel the full mating pull, my heart protested. I actually had to take the coward's way out and turn her from me until my expression showed none of the pain I felt.

Marcus said he wasn't interfering, only watching it play out since he didn't want to jeopardize his future relationship with his only living relative. So, instead I asked what Isabella's bond to Fuckward looked like, so maybe I could use that as an upper hand. Marcus shared a glance with Aro and told me he couldn't say. I started to protest, but Aro told me that as long as I tasted her blood and gave her mine, Isabella's tie to Edward would diminish.

So, last night I set out to do just that. Since I am the dominant in our bond, I could have easily forced her to accept me, but instead I chose to make her think she had a choice in whether or not we should become mates. Yeah, what I did was manipulative and deceitful, but what can I say I'm a Volturi ancient.

I've spent nearly two thousand years without a mate and now that I have her, I plan on keeping her by any means necessary. I had to twist the truth a bit and make her think that I wouldn't just use her feelings from our bond to get her to obey. My efforts and well placed half-truths worked.

The moment she agreed to complete the bond, I swore I had her just where I wanted her. In a way, I did, by drinking her blood and completing my half of the bond I have tied our souls partially together. Now I have full control over how much of the mating pull will affect her fragile, human body. I will always be able to find her and sense her emotions as well as read her loudly broadcasted thoughts. These things are good, but they tie me to Isabella. Not Isabella to me. To fully complete the bond, she has to ingest my blood. In doing so, she wouldn't be able to ever leave me, she would have no choice but to love me just as much as I love her.

When it came time for her to drink from me…I couldn't do it. Maybe I'm losing it in my old age or maybe I'm going soft. I couldn't have her drink from me without her loving me for who I am. I want her to stay with me because she wants to. If I allowed her to take my blood, there would be no choice for her. As the very human submissive out of our pairing, she would be a slave to our bond until I turned her.

She would have no choice. For some reason, I couldn't do that to her. I wanted her to tell me that she wanted me and not Edward without the bond influencing her decision.

I smile as I finish up my shower and begin dressing. Last night really was amazing. Sex had become a bore centuries ago, but being in her arms made it feel so new. It wasn't meaningless to me anymore. When I realized she was a virgin, I had to stop myself from claiming her fully without having her love. I'm glad I didn't, because I would have never known the peace and contentment that seemed to be coming off my mate in waves when she awoke in my arms.

Those feelings were due to me, not the bond. I know from her emotions and a few stray thoughts that Edward never made her feel that way. Even though I can feel her guilt strongly through my tie to her, I can still feel her determination. It gives me hope that last night meant as much to her as it did, and does, to me.

Hopefully, last night made her realize that she belongs with me.

* * *

**Can you say awkward... :P**

**So peeps drop me a review and let me hear your thoughts **


	7. Not like me

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight or its awesome characters :)**

**Sorry For the delay but Skyblue hasn't been feeling up to par and I was having some personal issues. So without further ado here is the next chapter. My beta wasnt able to look this over so please excuse the errors**

Chapter 7

Jane's Pov's

I step out of the bathroom in my usual black cloak and Volutri crest my hair done in its usual bun and my usual black heels. I have been wearing the same uniform for centuries and some days I wish I could blackmail my father into letting me wear something other than black .Sadly not even the threat of telling his brothers of his that he has Twitter account and that he actively follows Jersey Shore could make him budge. I sigh deeply at the fact that my father can be so stuck in the past that he can't update our uniforms yet still finds time to update his blogs. The hypocrisy of it all.

Making my way to the walkin closet ,I look over my shoulder at Isabella who seems lost in thought as she stares at her empty plate. Curious, I focus on my bond to her and find her emotions chaotic and hard to decipher. Human emotions are so complicated and annoying . Why can't they pick one emotion and simply stick to it, Shaking my head I turn down our bond so that I'm not overwhelmed by such useless emotions. Instead I focus on my mate who has yet to become aware of my presence .

"Isabella?"My tone comes out commanding. Isabellas head immediately jerks up. Her heart rate accelerated and her hand clutching her chest.

"Don't you know its not good to sneak up on humans?Jez wear a bell or something!"She glares at me and all I can do is raise a brow at this.

"Its not my fault that your unobservant and have crappy hearing"Her mouth falls open and I roll my eyes."Now Isabella come here so I can dress you". I open the door to my closet and just before I step in my mates angry voice fills the room.

"First you insult me then you have the nerve to command me like I'm your goddamn dog!News flash Jane Im not your fucking pet!" Her brown eyes holds a fire that I find amusing. Aww she looks cute when shes angry. Although I find her amusing I dont allow any of it to show on my expression. Since the bond is turned down Bella cant feel what Im currently feeling so all she can see is my face in a mask of boredom.

"You may not be my pet but you are my mate .Which makes you mine to command. If you wont obey I can simply make you and we both know how much you wont like it."My tone was bored but left no room for argument. Isabella seemed to taken back by my attitude. As if she expected something different. She stares at me for a moment trying to find something .Deciding I'm lacking what shes looking for she nods her head begrudgingly before following me into my wardrobe. I start going through the dresses trying to find something that would do my mates body justice. I hear her gasp in surprise as she takes in my wide variety of clothes.

"Jane why do you have a mini mall in for a closet.?"I cant help but snort in closest was large enough to be a bedroom.

There was a U shaped black couch in the center of the room. On the left side of the door racks upon racks of clothes last count for this year was 400 hundred outfits. Organized by season then by style .The right side were shelves full of over 500 pairs of shoes .All types of sandals ,boots, heels, sneakers and even the occasional pair of ice skates.

The wall directly in front of the couch was a floor to ceiling mirror.I continue my search as I speak.

"Because the few days that I'm off guard duty I like to shop and dress in something other than my black cloak"I shrug"Besides I know Aro wouldn't approve me gracing the throne room naked"For a moment I think I felt a spark of possessiveness but before I can look into the bond she speaks.

"If you are as big of a shopaholic as I think you are, you and Alice would get along fine".I stiffen at her words before turning to glare at her.

"The day I get along with that over caffeinated pixie bitch is the day Caius makes friends with a werewolf".She frowns at this.

"Why do you hate the Cullens?"

"Other then the fact that they are self righteous golden eyed bunny munchers?"I scoff and continue my search."Its also the fact they are self hating hypocrites. Who I think are permanently stuck in the land of make believe."I can feel her anger rising through our bond.

"How can you say that about them?You dont even know them.!"I turn to her looking her squarely in the eyes.

"What makes you think that you do?Why would they show their to true selves when their so deep in the delusions of being human that even they dont know who they are anymore?"

"You act like trying to be more human is a bad thing?"I notice how she didnt contradict me on knowing them. Hmm maybe there is a bit of doubt in where her loyalty lies.I think I shall try to use that to my advantage.

"It is a bad thing when by pretending to be what they are not they suppress the beast.

Have you ever thought that if they embraced their instincts that little incident that almost ended in your death never would have happened?"My father told me the important details of their relationship that he found in Edwards mind. He wanted me to have enough weapons at my disposal to sway my mate to our side.

"No. It wasn't their fault it was I hadn't gotten the stupid paper cut they wouldn't have had to leave."With a growl,I yank the dress for Bella out of the closet before storming across the closet to her.

"Dont you dare blame this on yourself!They are the ones at fault not you!

They knew the temptation your would bring them by being in their presence but yet they still allowed you into there home and all for the sake of being able to experience humanity instead of watching on the sidelines. One simple paper cut wouldn't have sent my coven into bloodlust since we don't constantly fight against our nature .The Cullens are weak.

The only blame that lays at your feet is that you are too naive to see danger when its right in your face!"By the time I'm done with my tirade I'm standing in front of her. Shaking slightly trying to quell my beast that has become riled up by the danger the Cullens intentionally put my mate in. I taken in a deep breath when I feel fear, anger and determination shot threw the bond from Isabella.

"Your right"Her voice took on a cold hard edge."They were dangerous and I was stupid enough to ignore that fact but at least their intentions were good.

Unlike you and your coven who gains some sick pleasure off of causing people pain and your coven who have the control and the will power to treat humans better but yet you treat humans like they are animals!"Rage filled me .

"How dare you talk bad about my coven?Yes I enjoy giving people pain because they deserve it!Yes I gain pleasure from it but its in my nature!"I growl deeply and my dark eyes meet her brown ones"News flash humans are animals to us! They only fit to sustain us nothing more! Humans are beneath us!"The pain that poured through our bond hit me straight in my undead heart making me regret my words. Tears pooled in her eyes,

"Oh so thats what you think of me?That i'm just some animal that's beneath you?"Her lips tremble and the tears flow freely down her cheek when I reach to brush them away she steps back .

"Don't touch me!"My beast flinches at her rejection."Don't ever touch me again Jane! You know what I was actually starting to think that there was more to you then being a heartless bitch. But your words have proved to me how wrong I was."She glares at and pain radiating off of her in waves."I have made my choice and I choose to be with Edward."My beast rages within me and I can't stop the feral snarl from slipping from my lips.

"No! YOU ARE MINE"I grab Isabella my hands tightening on her arms. Desperation and fear of losing my mate clouding my judgment. I dont even register my mate screams of pain. My eyes locked on hers as I try overwhelm her with my scent and the mating pull. "You cannot leave me . You belong to me!"My beast growls within me trying to force her to submit to our will. I barely hear voices yelling and calling my name. My mind clouded .

My vision tinted to red.

One thought playing over in my mind.

She cannot leave me.

My mate cannot deny us.

Must make her stay.

Just as I was about to jerk her forward to bite her. Ensuring she couldn't leave strong arms jerk me away.I thrash and swing at the arms trying to break free. My mind to far gone to even think of using my power. My eyes focused on my mate who is being pulled into Marcus's arm. Seeing this I growl slips from my lips as I scream."Mine! "

I throw the arms off of me barely registering there body crashing into the wall. My tunneled vision focused on the unmated vampire holding my mate .Just as I charge forward my vision blackens. All around me is darkness as I reach aimless for my mate.

The last thing I feel is my mates pain before all of my senses leave me and I fall into the black abyss.

* * *

** This chapter was suppose to be longer but I was ****hesitant about adding the last part and without my awesome betas advice I just kinda winged it .I guess you could look at it as a bad thing or a good thing. Either way the part that was suppose to be added will be posted in a day or two. **

******Leave me a review and tell me what you think.:)**


	8. Not like me Outtake

**Disclaimer:I dont own twilight or its awsome characters :)**

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter **** Here is the outtake that I couldnt figure out if it belonged in the last chapter or the next. That being said it is Really short.**

**Also Breakeven kept playing over in my head as I wrote this part.**

* * *

Breakeven

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even

Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no

What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces

They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't break even, even... no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even)

Oh, you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, ooh  
'Cause you left me with no love and honour to my name.

I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break...  
No, it don't break  
No, it don't break even, no

What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you?  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK?  
(Oh glad you're okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
(Oh I'm falling, falling)  
I'm falling to pieces,  
(One still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even)

Oh, it don't break even no  
Oh, it don't break even no  
Oh, it don't break even no

Chapter 8

Jane's POV

I awoke from the dark abyss with my brothers arms wrapped around toke me a moment to regain my bearing and when I did I felt an emptiness I never felt was a deep pain in my chest that was filled with a longing that tried to consume me. Closing my eyes I focused on my bond to my mate.I could fill her pain and grief but when I focused on my tie to her I could feel that she was no longer on the same continent as me. My mate is gone. A whimper escaped before I could stop it . Alec tightened his arms around . But the void that consumed me not even he could fill.

Sorrow and desperation tried to pull me under but I resisted. Instead I focused on anger that was the one emotion I could handle .Shutting down the bond to my mate so I was alone in my anger.

Letting lose a beastly roar I wrenched myself from my brother and allowed my beast to take over. Tables and walls crumbled in my shattered chairs and couches destroyed and yet it wasn't enough. Screaming I run from the castle. The moon gleaming brightly in the sky seeming to mock my pain. Growling I released my power on the humans and immortals I past ,on my way to the forest, crumbled to the ground in my wake.

I didn't care that I could be risking exposure. I didn't care that my brother and father were watching my break down . All I cared about was focusing on something other than the pain. When I reached the forest I destroyed every tree, animal that came in my path . I ran until the sun rose in the finally the anger and pain gave way to numbness. A numbness that wasn't my brothers doing but my own and I welcomed it. Crumbling to the ground in the center of a destroyed field I allowed my beast to recede and sanity to return.

"What happened?"My voice was empty of emotion as I spoke to my brother and father who watched me with weariness. My father took a hesitant step forward and when he noticed my lack of reaction he enveloped me in his arms. His scent of rosemary and rain surrounded me and I relaxed . His voice was gentle and soft. A tone he hasn't spoken to me in since my brother and I took our revenge on the town that tried to burn us at the stake.

"I came to your room when I heard Isabella screaming in pain. My brothers found you clutching your mates arm .".I inhale sharply guilt and sadness trying to break through the numbness but I push it away and focus on his words."Felix and Demetri pulled you from her while Marcus looked over your mate.

You threw Demetri and Felix off of you when Marcus started to touch her arm. You went ballistic. I order Alec to take your senses away till you were calm and your mate was taken care of."

My brother sat before me looking sheepish and fearful. He has never used his gift on me nor I him and I could tell it pained him to do so. I nod slightly showing him I didn't blame him.

He relaxed and gave me a small smile. Aro continued ."Marcus talked to Isabella for a moment as he checked her injuries, She had a few bruises on her arms but nothing too sever. I don't know what she and Marcus spoke about since I had to deal with the Cullen's ."I growled at the sound of their sighs "She left with them about four hours before Alec released you. I had him wait till I knew they were far enough away that you couldn't do something drastic like go after them."

"I wouldn't have gone after them.

She chose him over me so why should I waste my energy chasing someone who doesnt want me . "My words came out bitter and cold. But I couldn't find the will to care . She choose that pathetic Cullen over me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Drop me a review**


	9. Distance

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks for the reviews .I know Jane was a bit of a douche but hey no one is perfect.:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

I sat on my window sill staring up at the illuminating moon. Edward had left to go hunting. Alice stayed at the Cullens when I refused her company stating that I wished to be alone. This had been a common occurrence for me since I returned from Volterra three weeks ago. Everyone assumed that I was simply traumatized after what occurred in Volterra which is why I seem to prefer solitude more often. When Edward saw the bruises he almost toke Aro's head off . Aro explained that one of the guard had mistaken me for food but Aro had protected me before they could do anything other then leave bruises . I went along with the lie because I couldn't let them know the truth. No matter how bad Jane hurt me I couldn't let them harm her.

Edward believed Aro but then turned his anger out on Alice since she didn't see any of it happening. It turns out the moment I walked into the throne room my future vanished. Even now Alice cant see any decision or future decisions I make. This of course sent the little pixie in a panic and put Edward into overprotective mode. Carlisle keeping a level head , asked me all that occurred while I was with the Volturi .I told him that I was given a room rested and that morning attacked by a guard member .Then Aro stepped in. It wasn't a lie and my heart rate didn't give away the missing facts. Which lead Carlisle to believe that I'm still in shock and was further traumatized after hearing the screams of the Volturi's next meal. Everyone but Jasper seemed to believe his theory. Due to my constant nightmares .The fact that I barely eat or talk . Jasper however seems to watch me with open curiosity . I had already told him that I forgave him for attacking me on my birthday when we returned to Forks . Since the moment I noticed him watching me more closely I have avoided going to their house. Something tells me the my emotions are portraying a very different story then my actions are. It seems that I can hide from my own mind but not from my heart.

Charlie doesn't have a clue whats going on .At first he thought I was upset about being grounded. I allowed him to think that since it made my life easier. That is until he confronted me about it two weeks ago.

Charlie and I were eating dinner. Well I was picking at my food , when he awkwardly cleared his throat."Umm Bells I think its time you and I talked."I drop my fork, push my plate away and look up at him.

"About what Ch-dad".

"Bells I know there is something going on with you.I know its not the fact that you cant see Edward that has you in this funk"I stare at him blankly. He sighs."Well if you wont talk to me about it how about Jake? Billy said he hasnt been doing so well either. Maybe you could help each other out." Jake was one of the last people I would want to talk to about this. He couldn't even understand why I love Edward . So there was no way he could understand my feelings for the red eyed angel especially when I don't understand them.

"I don't know dad-"He cut me off shaking his head.

" I know you to had a fight before you left but hes you bestfriend Bells and you cant let a little fight ruin your friendship" I look down at the table.

"Dad..."

"Fine Ill leave you be. But at least say you will think about talking to him. For me?" I sigh and look up at him nodding slightly. After that conversation things didn't change I know he noticed but with the large amount of missing cases piling up in Port Angeles and Seattle. Hes been too busy to talk to me about it. Which I'm very grateful about. I have enough trouble dodging Edward and Alices questions.

My heart that is torn and filled with a despair are so strong that I can't tell if its my feelings or Jane. My dreams or should I say 'nightmares 'as the Cullens think of them, have been filled with nothing but her since I left her. Sometimes we are making love and she looks at me with so much love and hope that I wake up crying.

Most of my dreams however are not so pleasant. Sometimes I dream of her berating me for being me.

Some are of her killing Edward or Edward and the Cullens killing her.

Those dreams cause me to wake up screaming in anger and fear.

Even though I only spent a day with her and know almost nothing about her. I miss her. I miss her voice . Her smile. Even her wicked smirk . But most of all I miss being in her arms.I groan and fall face first on the bed. Damn it whats wrong with me!? Why cant I get her out of my head.!Why wont-`. My inner turmoil is cut to an end when I hear a light tapping on my window. Fucking Pixie!. Muttering curses under my breath I walk over the window and without looking out I start to speak. "Listen Alice. I love you to pieces but what part of I want to be alone you dont understand!"I hear a soft laughter and my head jerks up immediately . Brown eyes meeting glazed over crimson.

* * *

**I wonder who that could be ...leave me a review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Midnight Visitor

**Disclaimer :I don't own Twilight that prize belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Thanks for the reviews . I loved your guesses. I found those amusing which further urged me to push this chapter out sooner than I had planned**

**I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

**"Clear The Area"**

Knock, knock...are you alone?

No one's out here and I was not followed.  
Love, love...you're already home.  
Party's over and you don't look so good.

You find your way back down.  
And I'll keep the area clear...please clear the area.  
When you find your way back down...in one piece.  
Then I'll just be waiting here...right here.

Low light...mercury morning...  
No need to stay as it's always nothing.  
But your eyes tell a whole other story...and I feel the weight of the world.  
Won't talk...Won't try...just move...  
It's too still in your sadness.  
Cry...give up...it's okay...  
You've just got to trust me.

You find your way back down.  
And I'll keep the area clear...please clear the area.  
When you find your way back down...in one piece.  
Then I'll just be waiting here...right here.

Slowly...darling...nobody means anymore to me than you  
If you're in...baby then I'm in (into this)...with you, always.  
Careful...close to the edge...(You're scaring me)  
Fall in to my arms...(where did it all fall?)  
Fall...into love...love...

You find your way back down.  
And I'll keep the area clear...please clear the area.  
When you find your way back down...in one piece.  
Then I'll just be waiting here...right here.

You find your way back down.  
Way back down,  
And I'll keep the area clear...please clear the area.  
When you find your way back down...in one piece.  
Then I'll just be waiting here...right here.

Chapter 10

Marcus Volturi was in my room. I stared at him with my mouth gaping open and eyes wide. What is he doing here I wondered. Although I wasnt scared of him I couldn't keep the surprise off my face.

The last time I talked to him was in Volterra three weeks ago

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the couch in Marcus's office. The room was large and done in colors of green and brown. There was a large desk and chair across the room from the couch I now sat on. The room was filled with countless bookshelves that from what I could see hadnt been touched in a long time due to the thick layer of dust on them._

_Marcus took me from Janes room few minutes ago and after checking to make sure I wasnt seriously injured. Marcus pulled me into his arms and let me cry my eyes out on his expensive looking shirt._

_When my sobs turn to soft whimpers I pulled away embarrassed ._

"_Um...Sorry about that . I dont understand what came over me . Its not like she actually hurt me"Marcus hands me a handkerchief so I can clean my face. _

_When I'm done he speaks._

"_Its okay cara mia I understand probably better then you do"He gives me a knowing look and I frown._

"_Well please ole wise one please enlighten me." My eyes widen at the bold comment . I look at Marcus thinking he was going to drain me dry for mouthing off to him. I was surprised to find amused eyes looking back at me._

"_Its okay child you can speak freely with me."I nod but bite my lip nervously."Your bonds with Jane are solid but strained. I can see a lot of confusion and turmoil on your side of the bond. Until you except her your bond with her you will never feel complete as you did when the bond was formed."I blush remembering what I did to complete the bond. _

_Looking into the flames in the fireplace I ask._

"_I dont think I can except her . We are just too different" He pats my hand to get my attention. When I look back at him. He speaks_

"_I dont think you know enough about her to make that observation. If you did you would know there is more to her then what you see on the surface. I have known Jane since she was human . I know she longed for a mate since she saw how happy my brothers and I were with their mates."I can see a deep sadness in his eyes at the thought of his mate and I tighten my grip on his hand._

_He smiles slightly before continuing. "Its hard for her to know her mate is a human who's heart belongs to another."_

"_But how can I love another if Jane is my mate?". He smiles at me and shakes his head._

"_The bond you have with her doesn't make you love her immediately. At least it cant do that to you since your human. For her she has no choice . Since you are human the most you will feel is a strong pull to her. Its your choice to fall for her or not, while you are human . So you may love Edward now but that may not be the case once your changed."He looks at me intently as if trying to tell me something but I cant understand what. I frown._

"_Why doesn't Jane simply change me then?"He sighs making me think that wasn't what he was trying to convey to me. He stares at me for a moment._

"_Her reasons for not changing you are something she needs to tell you since its not my place. However I do know that her reasons for not changing you are very different from Edwards..." _

"_What are my bonds to Edward ?"He nods his head as if this is what he wanted me to ask._

"_Your bond to him and his family are strong but fragile due to recent events..."He hesitates as if conflicted on what to say next. "His bond to you is...strong but what ties him to you isn't what ties you to him."_

"_Marcus please stop with the cryptic talk and speak plainly your giving me a migraine." He smiles softly._

"_That cara mia, is something you are not ready to find out. You have enough on your plate without adding to it."I sigh and remain silent for a few moments ._

"_Am I doing the right thing? Leaving that is?"My voice is barely above a whisper but I know he could still hear me._

"_I can not tell you what the right thing to do is. But I can advise you to take sometime to yourself without Jane or Edwards influence and think about whats best for you". I look at him surprised . I thought he would be rooting for team Jane or at least talk bad about Edward. I know that something Jacob would have done. He smiles brightly._

"_Don't look so surprised cara mia . Your well-being comes first in my eyes never forget that."_

"_I'm sorry I don't want to sound rude .But why do you care?I'm just a human." He frowns at my words._

"_First off just because you are human doesn't mean your feelings and opinions are irrelevant."He say sternly. "Secondly you and I share a father daughter bond ." My eyes widen "Not only that but from what I learned from our bond and some research. You are the last of my human bloodline. That makes you very special and important to me."My eyes practically bugged out of my head._

"_Wow...Um ..are you sure?" He nods._

"_I know this is a lot to process at the moment . Just know that I am and I will always be here for you. Your of my blood so I could never abandon you. You give me a spark of life in my dull existence ."His eyes were deadly serious when he spoke. I knew he meant every word. He wouldn't abandon me no matter what. My eyes filled up with tears and I couldn't stop myself from hugging him tightly ._

_End of flashback_

I stared at him dumb founded till a smile broke out on my face. I rushed over to him and had him in a tight embrace. He chuckled softly hugging me.

His scent of cedar and pine wrapped around me and I was home. The pain in my chest still ached but right now I could feel the temporary band- aid being placed over the ache by his meer presence.

"So I guess this means that you missed me, little one?"I pull away from him with a frown .

"Well duh. Of course I missed you" I take a seat on the bed and he takes a seat at my desk after looking around my room curiously. "So... not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?"

"Well I'm here to check up on you. I only planned on being here for a few days. Simply watch you from the shadows, but when I noticed how withdrawn you have been with the Cullens I decided to make my presence known."

"How long have you been here? I thought the Kings especially you never leave Volterra"

"I have been here for four days" My eyes widen in surprise at this. How could he have been here so long without the Cullen's or the wolves finding him? Answering my unspoken question he reply's.

"You cant become as old as I am without being stealthy when needed. Plus with your bond to me all I had to do was stay out of the shifters territory. As far as never leaving Volterra that is partially true. My brothers and I rarely leave the castle but when we do we make sure that few know of it. I came because I felt your pain and wanted to help ease it."He looked at me with sympathy but mind was still stuck on the bond.

"What do you mean about the bond?"I look at him with confusion .

"So I guess Jane didn't mention the side affects of your bond" I cant help but flinch in pain at the mention of Jane's name.

"She told me she would be able to control how much of the bond affected me ,sense my emotions and hear my loudly broadcast-ed thoughts."He shakes his head amused.

"What she told you is true but she left out a few things. When we find our mate and become bonded to them something primal in us awakens. The instinct that tells us to protect our mate becomes stronger. It enhances our abilities and reflexes. Kind of like when humans get an adrenaline rush after witnessing their loved ones hurt."I nod letting him know I understood so far.

"With newly mated vampires they usually keep to themselves to control those instincts. But with a human vampire relationship those instincts are in overdrive. Add that to the fact that you are separated from your stronger dominate pair and the fact that the bond isn't fully completed your instincts and hers have greatly enhanced your abilities."

"What do you mean abilities I'm only human"

"Yes you are still human but you have always been gifted . Its the reason why Edward and Aro couldn't read you. However now it seems that Alice cant see your future nor can Edward or Alice use their abilities on those you protect. Your shield has become active mi cara".My eyes widen at this. Carlisle told me that there was chance I was a shield when I vanished from Alice's visions

"H-how do you know for sure?"He smiles smugly at me.

"Well Alice has yet to see me here. Edward has been close enough to pick up my thoughts yet he was none the wiser. Also the day you left Aro had Alec to use his gift on Jane .Alec said it felt like he was fighting through a wall just to get his power to touch Jane. Aro however can no longer read mine or Jane's thoughts. That is because of you."

"But how did Alec's ability even work if my instincts are protecting Jane".Marcus nods in approval.

"Smart question young one. Our theory on this is the fact that blood bonds are stronger then the average bond. Blood bonds are only second to mating bonds. Both bonds involve blood of some sort weather its exchanged or a shared bloodline. Alec is her twin so his tie to her is strong enough that it had to fight with your bond with Jane. His bond won because Jane isn't fully tied to you."My mind was spinning, So I have a gift. A shield of some kind that tried to protect Jane when I wasn't even conscious of it and that same shield is protecting Marcus. But...

"Wait, what do you mean Jane isnt fully tied to me . I thought we were mated bonded or whatever you call it."He is silent for a moment before sighing.

"I know she will be angry at me for telling you this but...-"Just as he was about to explain what he meant my damn phone rang.I pick up the phone from the nightstand . Check the caller ID and look at Marcus.

"Its Alice"I look at Marcus when I answer.

"Hi Alice.?"I ask apprehensively

"Bella! I'm glad your still awake!"Alice's overexcited voice comes threw the line. "Since I cant _see_ you anymore ,which is quiet frustrating by the way, and you said you wanted to be alone today I decided to call you to ask my question instead of just popping in on you" My body relaxes slightly. For second there I actually thought she called about Marcus. I never been more thankful for the families new-found caution around me because I'm not so sure my shield would have kept Alice from seeing Marcus in the flesh.

"Umm well actually..."I force out a yawn "I was actually heading to bed so..."I let my words trail off at the end hoping she takes the hint that I don't want to talk now. But being the pushy pixie that she is she didn't let my yawn deter her.

"Thats fine Bella . I just wanted to ask a quick question."I sigh.

"What is it?"My voice came out tired and worn this time without having to fake it.

"Well if your up to it I was wondering if you would go shopping with me in Port Angelus this weekend."I groan.

"Alice...You know how tired I have been lately how do you expect me to handle a 12hour shopping trip when I can barely make it threw my classes on a good day".Her voice is soft but pained very unAlice like.

" I know Bella and I promise we wont shop for more than an a few hours

I really miss my sister and we haven't been able to spend much time together".Yea because I have been avoiding your family especially your overly curious mate like the plague I snidely remark to myself.

"Look, after wards we can hang out and do whatever you want and I promise not to ask questions deal?".I sigh . As much as its been hard to be around the Cullens lately I did miss them. Especially Alice. I may not be able to talk to her about Jane but maybe spending time with her would be a much needed distraction and also give me the space I need from Edward like Marcus recommended.

"Deal"She squeals happily and my lips turn up slightly.

"Great! So ill pick you up at 9 on Saturday. Get some rest Bella"

"Ill try Alice. Bye"

"Bye" Once the line went dead I look to Marcus he has a strange expression on his face.

"She cares a lot about you Bella".I scoff.

"Is that what my bonds tell you?"

"Yes but I already knew that after I overheard her voicing her concerns for you to her mate last night while I was testing the extent of your shield "He looks at me intently for a moment. "Your friendship to her is very important to her and I think she will try to use any means necessary to prove her loyalty to you once more. Her loyalty to you will become important. So keep her close and never underestimate her love for you."I nodded acknowledging his word's. I love Alice like a sister and even thou she left me like the rest I knew that she didn't leave willingly, So even thou I never told her or any of the Cullen's I forgave them for leaving. I forgave her because she actually came back when she thought I was dead.

"Now I know humans need their rest and seeing as how you haven't been getting any lately I shall be on my way. But first I have something for you that may ease the pain of being away from your mate."Marcus reached out into his suit jacket and pulled out a strip of black fabric. When he places it in my hand I bring it up close to my face and I'm immediately enveloped in the scent of vanilla and cinnamon. Jane..My eyes close. My body hums in contentment and I cant keep a moan from escaping as I rub my face against the fabric. Marcus interrupts my moment with a throat clearing. My eyes shot open and lock on his crimson amused ones. I blush. Embarrassed at being caught moaning over Jane's scent.

"I brought you a piece of Jane's robes to help with your separation. Hopefully it will be a temporary substitute for the real thing."

"Thanks Marcus, You didn't have to do this for me."

"Nonsense, anyway I can help you I will. And I don't want to hear any argument from you young lady".He looks at me sternly but I can still see his barely concealed worry for me. He walks over to me and embraces me in a gentle hug before pulling away and stepping towards the window,

"Now get some rest. I'll drop in to talk to you the next time your alone" With that he was gone.

I crawled under the covers and inhaled Jane scent once more. Her scent was a bittersweet reminder of her and the night we shared. That night was a little piece of heaven that went straight to hell the next morning. I missed her but no matter how much I longed to be in her arms I couldn't stop replaying her hurtful words . In her eyes I was just cattle and sometimes I feared that is how she would always see me as.

That night was the first night since I've been home that I didn't dream and I actually slept peacefully threw the night clutching the piece of Jane's robe close to my heart.

* * *

**So guys what did you think? I always thought that if Marcus had some physical ties to the world instead of artificial bonds he would be much more talkative and less depressed. Plus I think the poor guy was in a serious need of a change in scenery.  
**

**Beware in the next chapter Dickward shall be making his appearance. Thanks for reading! :)**


	11. Unwell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight that belongs to Stephanie Meyer**

**Warning:A bit of Darkward**

**Thanks for the reviews .I'm sooo happy everyone is liking the story so far**

* * *

**"Unwell" by Matchbox20**

All day staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something

Hold on  
Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown  
And I don't know why

_[Chorus]_

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be...me

I'm talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
And I know, I know they've all been talking about me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me  
Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow I've lost my mind

_[Chorus]_

But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be

I've been talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
Yeah, they're taking me away

Chapter 11

**B POV**

Friday was on big headache .I barely stayed conscious during the movie playing in English class .Edward kept giving me worried glances during this period which I easily ignored as I tried to stay awake.

After the teacher called my name a second time he spoke from his desk next to mine. He leaned closer to me his scent of sunshine and sandalwood wafted towards me. Normally his scent made me want to moan in pleasure now I felt something inside me recoil .

"Bella love maybe you should skip the day and have Carlisle examine you? I know you think your fine but I think there is something wrong and I want Carlisle to look you over before it gets out of hand."

This irritated me. What makes him think that he knows whats best for me? He acts like I cant take care of myself .Just because I'm human I must not be aware when something is wrong with me. Pfft I knew what was wrong. I missed Jane. Even thou her scent helped me sleep I still woke up feeling drained. It felt like I was wasting away and only Jane's scent kept me grounded. More irritation boiled in me and dark thoughts started to fill my mind. _If it wasn't for the Cullens you could carry around your only link to your mate without them asking nosy question about it. They always seem to stand in the way of what I want. Nosy Bastards._

Where did that come from? It sounded so malicious and so unlike me.

I'm finally losing my mind after all, how many sane humans hear voices in there head?

_What sane human makes friends with vampires. __  
_

I groan and rub my eyes trying to think of a response that would appease him. I love Edward and I didn't want to hurt his feelings when I know he's only concerned for my well being. I could feel myself teetering on the edge of something and I didn't want Edward to suffer for it .

"I'm fine Edward just leave it alone. If I thought it was serious I would talk to Carlisle about it." I whisper back to him trying to make my voice lack the irritation I felt. It must have not worked because Edward frowned at me.

"I can't trust your judgment theses days Bella. You haven't been yourself since I've been back and I just want you to get better so things can go back to the way the used to be."He looks at me with beseeching eyes and my heart softens. But just when I was about to give in, he grabs my hand, in what was suppose to be comforting manner. Instead it felt like the exact opposite. For the first time since we got back his touch filled me with disgust and a rage that didn't seem like mine. My body stiffens and my hand jerks out of his almost as if on its own.

"How do you know this isn't how I was when you were gone?Its not as if you were here to see it!"My words come out as a hiss as I glare at him. Edward looks at me too shocked to reply._ Finally found something to shut him up. _Even as those thoughts fill my mind I can't stop feeling guilty at the pained look on his face. I didn't mean to say that but the words just came out. I know he still feels guilty for leaving but I know he only did it to protect me. I told him I forgave him but my words just proved different. Why did I say that!? But before I can stammer out an apology the teacher cuts in.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan is there a problem?"

Edward regains composure and tells her no while I shake my head and blush at all the attention the class was giving us.

For the rest of the day Edward gave me the silent treatment. All day I had been trying to think of ways I could apologize but I couldn't find the words or the courage to say them since a small part of me was happy I hurt him the way he hurt me. It felt so wrong to feel that way and I couldn't understand where my feelings of vindictiveness was coming from.

The ride home was sizzling with tension. When Edward pulled up to my house I couldn't leave the car. He had to at least know that I didn't mean it. But as I turned to him the apology died on my lips . Edward glared at me with suspicious onyx colored eyes. His eyes were cold and sent shivers of fear rolling down my spine.

His hand was around my throat in an instant jerking me forward . His face nuzzled into my neck as a low growl trickled against my throat. I tensed up. I knew Edward wouldn't kill me. He loves me. My scent must be getting to him. I just have to stay calm until he gains control again. But no matter how much those thoughts ran through my mind a part of me feared he would end my life right here in my driveway.

"E-Edward"His hand tighten on my neck slightly in warning. He ran his nose against my neck inhaling deeply. After a tense moment Edward stopped growling his hand loosened and he pulled back. His dark eyes locked on mine and I felt myself getting lost in his cold eyes. There was a sharp pressure on my brain and I could feel the beginnings of a headache stirring .

"I love you Bella. No one can ever love you as much as I do .You belong to me. No one will ever take you from me. No one...Anyone who stands in the way of what's mine will die. You would do well to remember that."With each word he spoke I felt pressure drilling in my brain and every word he spoke I believed. His hand jerked my face forward. His grip was painful and I couldn't stop a small whimper of pain that he covered with a hard kiss. My heart was hammering in my chest . For the first time in my life I feared Edward. Silent tears trickled down my cheeks. His kiss gentled and he pulled back with a smile and light colored eyes. The pain in my head slowly receding as I trembled against my seat . My eyes widen at how fast his mood changed .

"Now Love."He gently wiped the tears from my cheeks as he spoke. "There will be no more avoiding me and my family. We miss you and are worried for you. So after your shopping trip tomorrow you will be spending the weekend at my house. You will also let Carlisle run a few tests and give you a full check up. Right Bella" He looked at me expectantly so I nodded. A part me rebeled at such a simple submissive gesture .But I had a feeling that if I tried to deny him it wouldn't have gone well.

"Good well good night love.I'm going hunting so I wont be able to sleep with you tonight"He kisses my forehead and I reach blindly for the latch to the door. When it finally opens I stumble out of the car . Edward speeds off as soon as I reach my door and my body starts to shake. The fear coming back in full force. All I could do was stumble to my room and curl up in my bed until my heart felt like it would no longer escape my chest.

* * *

**So now Bella's hearing voices and Edward starting to get suspicious... this can't be good .**

**Next up:Alice and a bit of Marcus **

**I should be posting the next chapter later on today or tomorrow .**

**Don't forget to drop me a review**


	12. Feel You

**DISCLAIMER: I do Not Own Twilight. Its Badass characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

**Thanks for the Awesome Reviews. **

* * *

Chapter 12

The next morning I was up earlier than usual at 7am. I spent most of the night tossing and turning in my sleep. The constant nightmares forced me to give up any hope of a restful night.. After showering I looked my body over in the mirror. I avoided a full body check up when I got back from Volterra by simply pointing out the visible bruises and reassuring everyone that it was the only damage done. However with Edwards actions lately I don't think he will let it go that easily until every ounce of me is looked over in search of any 'illness'.That cant happen. Although the bruises from having sex with a vampire has vanished . The bites on my inner thigh and breast still remained. They looked faded but I know with vampire vision it would be seen clearly. No one could see these marks.

So as I got ready for the day ahead I thought about my options. I couldn't say my dad needed me at home this weekend-which would keep me from staying the night at the Cullen's- because Charlie was on another fishing trip with Billy. I couldn't avoid the check up all together since that would look even more suspicious to Edward. The only person that I could even possibly ask is Alice. Maybe she could come up with a way to tell Carlisle the check up wasn't even needed . But how...

"Whatever you're trying to decide is giving me a headache."I jump up in surprise.

"Alice!"She stares at me from my bedroom door. Her eyes focused in concentration. Even though I'm fully dress in a t-shirt and jeans I can't help but wrap my arms around myself self-consciously. Then her words wash over me like a bucket of cold water.

"W-what do you mean.I thought you couldn't see into my future anymore" She lets out a huff and pouts slightly.

"Oh no you don't missy .You are not going to distract me.I only have a few hours to shop as it is. So lets go" I sigh in frustration knowing I wouldn't be getting anything out of her until after the shopping trip from hell.

"Damn Shopaholic"I mutter under my breath..Her bell like laughter is my only answer.

* * *

By the time we stopped at the food court I was exhausted.I thought by putting a time limit on our shopping trip it would cut down how much stuff we bought. How could I be so foolish. The Tasmanian devil known as Alice took it upon herself to speed shop while towing along a clumsy human like me. Somehow she managed to get more clothes than we normally get on these trips .Looking the piles of bags surrounding our booth I couldn't help but think of what shopping with Jane would be like. With her mini mall of a closest I wouldn't be surprised if she made Alice's shopping trip look like a walk in the park. Just when I was getting lost in morose thoughts of Jane, Alice sits across from me in the booth, after putting a tray of food in front of me. Some of my emotions must have been playing on my face because her hand reached across the table to encompass mine.

"Bella what's going on?"I shrug absentmindedly picking at the fries on the tray.

"Shouldn't you know. You are the psychic".She pulls back from me with a frustrated sound.

"You're right I should know. But I don't' know. I haven't been able to see your future since we got back..."She looks at me expectantly and I try to keep face passive. "That is until this morning".Oh shit what did she see!?

"Really...thats good right?"She watches me curiously.

"Yea it is. Edward told me he talked to you last night .I'm guessing whatever he talked to you about must have taken off that layer of armor that's been surrounding you since we got back".A shiver of fear coursed down my spine and something kept nudging the back of my thoughts. It felt like Alice's words should mean something to me but I couldn't grasp why. Seemingly unaware of my thoughts she continues. "The thing is though. I still can't get a clear read on you. Everything concerning you is foggy or

fragmented."I frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Well before your future was black. Now I can barely see you. Usually I can see everyone's decisions and the outcome of said decision. With you all I can see is foggy fragmented outcomes and nothing of the choices you made to reach that outcome. Its like there are important pieces missing and the harder I look the foggier it gets. That's how I knew you needed me. But when I tried to understand what for all I got was fog".Hmm so my shield is still working for the most part. But what I can't figure out is why she can suddenly see anything at all foggy or not. Maybe Marcus would know.

"So Bella what's been on your mind?"

"I thought you said you wouldn't be questioning me on this trip". She gives me a sly smile.

"Well... technically you were the one who was asking for help in my vision of you. So technically I'm not asking just voicing your unspoken question". She full on grins now at her cleverness and I can't stop myself from laughing. When I sober up I notice Alice looking at me with a sad smile.

"What?"

"Its nothing...just this is the first time I heard you laugh since we got back that's all."I look down at the plate of fry's. Trying to avoid going where I think this talk is heading.

"Oh Bella" Alice reaches over and pulls my hand in hers. Its then I notice how my body doesn't recoil from her touch like it did with Edward. However there is still a small warning growl going off in my head. Though its not strong enough to make me want to pull away. For some reason the growl reminds me vaguely of Jane. Its almost as if she knows what I'm doing.

"I'm worried for you Bella. You've gotten so pale .You're hardly eating and its starting to show".I let my hair fall in my face. Trying to use it to hide from her venom filled eyes. I know shes scared for me but what am I to do ? If I told her the truth she would most likely try to do everything in her power to keep me from the Volturi. That wouldn't help since I would still suffer from being away from Jane. If I told her and Edward somehow read it in her thoughts he would make my nightmares come to fruition. After yesterday there isn't any doubt in my mind that he meant everything he said. I can't allow that to happen.

Not even to clear the worries from Alice's eyes.

"I know you havent been sleeping the rate you're going you're going to burn yourself out".I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose before looking back up at Alice.

"Alice...what's going on with me. No one can fix but me. I can't talk to you about it because I don't want you involved-"

"But-"I hold up my hand stopping her words.

"Just know that I can take care of myself."I look at her pleading with my eyes. "Please trust me Alice. If it gets to much for me to handle you will be the first person I turn to."She stares at me for a long moment, thinking over my words ,before finally nodding her head.

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain why you need my help. In my vision you asked me to cover for you..."She frowns while trying to make sense of the vision. I , however have already figured it out. She must have had a vision of helping me. Since she couldn't see me make the choice to ask all she saw was herself helping me as the end result. Which if I was going to ask for help she would be the only person I would ever ask since even Marcus trusts her bonds to me.

"I need away to avoid Carlisle giving me a full body search for some sickness that doesn't exist" She gives a curious look.

"Why would you need my help with that? I know if you tell Carlisle its not needed he won't force you"I look down for a moment before looking back at her.

"I don't think Edward would give me a choice in the matter. Edward told me that I would be getting a checkup and his tone made it sound like I had no room to disagree". She smiles slightly.

"Well Bella, he is only doing that because he's worried for you . He is your mate after all . It's his job."

My vision glazes over and my mind fills with the sound of a vicious roar and for a moment I see flashes of broken wood and assorted broken furniture. A possessive growl fills my ears and I tremble slightly. _He is not your mate! _The snarl is so loud it echos in my head.

The pain in my head and chest intensifies and I feel like apart of me is being yanked towards something. I scream and try to reach out for something to ground me from the rush of pain i'm feeling. I hear a panicked voice screaming for me but all I can see is the face that haunts my dreams. Her eyes are filled with such sorrow that I find myself trying to reach for her. My vision of her fades the moment cold arms surround me. Alice's voice fills my ears pulling me back into reality.

"Bella?! What's wrong? You're scaring me!" I gasp for breath trying to figure out if what I saw was reality or some mind trick. I hold onto Alice tightly panting softly as I try to calm my racing heart. Around us I can hear people asking if I'm alright and wondering if they should call an ambulance . Alice tells them no and that she needs everyone one to give us space.

"Alice"My voice comes out in bare whisper. The pain in my chest is worse than before the bond was completed.I find it painful to even breath deeply.

"Shhh its okay Bella I've got you. Edwards on his way .He will know what to do."I jerk out of her arms when she says Edwards name.

"No Alice..You can't! . He can't see me like this . He will make Carlisle examine me. Please you have to help!". My voice comes out frantic . Alice looks at me dumbfounded.

"Bella you were just screaming and shaking as if you were in pain. I can't keep this from him. There could be something seriously wrong with you and-"

"No Alice please. Don't let him see me naked .Please no matter what!".By now I've worked my self it to a full on panic attack and I can't stop gasping for breath. But I try to make my voice sound firm.

"Calm down Bella. I'll make sure no one sees you naked if you will just calm down."My vision starts to cloud over again but this time black spots start to fill my mind. I hear a strange ringing in my ear but before I can lose consciences Alice smacked me across the face bringing me back to earth. My eyes focus on her and I can't keep the scowl off my face.

"What the Fuck!"She looks at me sheepishly .

"What? Its always works in the movies!"I roll my eyes and take a deep breath..Slowly the pain in my chest ebbs and instead I feel a homey feeling surrounding me. I look around the crowded food court and my eyes land on Marcus standing in the far corner surrounded by a mosh pit of women . I would be laughing at the site if the situation wasn't so dire. He locks eyes with me for a moment before making his way to the nearest exit. My eyes follow him confused until a voice makes my head turn away from him.

"Bella!"I turn to the entrance and there stands Edward.

His dark eyes locked on me. Alice rubs my back comfortingly then whispers in my ear as Edward fights his way threw the crowd towards us. "No matter what Bella I will protect you. You have my word."She looks me dead in the eyes. I could see how serious she was. It was in this moment that I knew no matter how badly my life may turn out she would always be by my side.

"What did you do?"Edward scowled down at Alice. We were crouched down by the booth with shopping bags surrounding us. The crowd had begun to to disperse but Alice still had her arms protectively around me.

"I didn't do anything. She just started shaking and screaming. But you already should know that." Edwards glare darkened. His features scrunched up in a scowl.

"Actually no I don't. I can't hear any of your thoughts."Alice looked up at him in surprise and I had to fight to keep the smug smile off my face. Edward kneeled down next to me and began check me over for injuries . I rolled my eyes at this and sighed.

"Edward I'm fine can we just go . We don't want to make an even bigger scene then we already have"He nodded and turned to Alice.

"Alice take the bags to your car and head home. I'll take Bella home in my car"She looked like she was going to argue. So I stepped in. I didn't want them to fight with so many curious humans about . Plus Edward looked as if Alice spoke further he would rip her head off.

"Alice I'm fine now. Just head on home and we will be right behind you."She hesitated for a moment before gathering our bags and heading out of the mall. Edward grab my arm and yanked me to my feet.I turn to look at him and tried to pull away when I saw his eyes were pitch black and full of anger.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been!?"When I don't reply he yanks me forward his grip on my arm tightening painfully. "Do you?" I whimper softly and loosens his grip.

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to worry you". He pulls me towards the exit without another word.

As soon as I'm buckled up and in his car he speeds out of the parking lot. His hand grips the steering wheel so tightly that I thought it may crumble in his hand. I huddled against the car door afraid to move or even breathe.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. And Fuckward strikes again if your wondering what happens you're going to have to wait because next up is Jane. **

**Hopefully I'll be able to post it sometime next week.**

**Drop me a review.**


	13. Dear Brother

**Disclaimer :I Do Not Own Twilight**

**Hey Guys so terribly sorry for the delay . My Laptop died on me and it took me a while to get a new laptop. Now that have a new one I will try to post a chapter weekly ._  
_**

**I LOVED the reviews. Hearing everyone's thoughts on the story has kept me motivated to continue this story.**

**Also I'm currently looking for a beta since my last beta hasnt been able to edit my chapters for me. So anyone interested feel free to PM me .**

Chapter 13

Jane's Pov

These past three weeks have been hell. How could I have ever wanted a mate? I must have been insane! This pain in my chest is driving me nuts and all because of my whiny lying human mate!My emotions remind of a bad case of what the humans call PMS. One minute I'm mopey and depressed then the next pissed off. Everyone has been walking on egg shells around me and on a normal day that would please me but today is not the day. The pain in my chest has been at its worse and even now I can feel my beast stir.

Due to my "condition" as father calls it .He thinks its best for me to spend sometime out of the castle. Caius suggested placing me on a mission but Marcus left specific orders to Aro before he left . Apparently I wasn't to leave Volterra without his presence. Caius flew into one his rages about how could one human effect my duties? It took Aro two hours to pacify him which ended with me being put on Fishing Duty .

Since Marcus left so abruptly four days ago the castle has been full of gossip and speculation. No knows why he left . The kings and the wives have yet to inform us of where and why he left. Usually that doesn't surprise us. On the rare occasion that one of the Kings leaves Volterra no one knows where they have gone except the elite guard for the Kings safety. The less people that know their location the better.

This time not even the Elite guard was informed and from what I've heard through the grapevine not even the wives know. Heidi who is the castle gossip told Alec who told me that Felix overheard Aro and Sulpica arguing about how Sulpica didn't like being left out of the loop. Apparently he pissed her off so bad that she deleted his Tweeter and Facebook account then made Aro swear on Carlisles head that he wouldn't get on any computers or phones for a month. I may have made a bit of a scene when I stole everyone's cell phone in the throne room and threw them at Aros feet the next chance I saw him.

But hey, if there was ever an order for Carlisles head I knew that Edwards head would follow. Can you blame me for wanting be right front and center when its time to pick the executioner? The only thing that keeps Fuckward alive is Carlisle. Caius and now Marcus would want him dead for sure.

Speaking of dead I wonder how many humans I will be able to lead to there death today. I have learned that my innocent appearance worked great on unsuspecting humans. Even thou I was turned just before my 17th birthday l still have what people call these days a 'Babyface'. All I have to do is pretend to be some high school student, raising money for college, by giving tours and the gullible human tourist eat it up.

As I walk into the closet to change my uniform into some human attire fit for 'fishing' I felt a strong spark of irritation. It took me not even a second to realize it wasn't my emotion but _hers_. An angry growl leaves my lips. There hasn't been a day since _she_ left that I haven't been hit with some wayward emotion belonging to her. It pissed me off to no end. It was a constant reminder of her and the cold feeling of rejection I felt when I thought of her.

With a groan I plop down on the bed. I wont be able to keep up my human facade today if I don't find away to clear my thoughts of her. So I lay flat on my back and stare at the canopy hanging over my bed. I relax my body and clear my thoughts until I fall into the closest thing I can get to sleep.

I don't know how long I stayed in this state of consciousness but suddenly I felt a wave of worry and fear. The the beast within me awakens from its slumber. I could feel the curiosity coming from it in waves whereas another part of me wanted to ignore it. Usually I can suppress the beast within me but lately its become a harder and harder task. Marcus warned me that being away from my mate would have its consequences and but he never said anything about this. Lately there have been instances where the beast would gain control for a few minutes and it was during those moments I was forced to sit on the sidelines.

It was during one of my training session with Alec that this first happened.

_Flashback_

_Alec and I had been training since sundown in the outside training court. Today I felt off my game which is why there were currently three Jane size craters in the ground. This is the first time in a century that my idiot brother has been able to kick my ass so thoroughly ._

_He swung at my head and I leap back in time to avoid the hit ._

_"Finally you have snapped out of it .Your inner monologue was boring me to tears. ...Well if I had tears" I hiss and charge. Catching him by surprise. One moment he was giving me a cocky grin the next my foot connected with his face sending him across the courtyard. Alec catches himself before he crash landed in the ground._

_"Well someone has there panties in a twist."_

_"Anything involving my panties is none of your concern." He gives me a mischievous disgusted look._

_"Oh how I wish I knew nothing about anything to do with your panties. But I think the whole castle heard your lovely mate screaming 'Oh Jane just like that'".Alec then stopped doing a horrible impersonation of my mates voice to gag. He looks at me and shivers. "The sounds coming from that room has traumatized my poor innocent brain". I roll my eyes at this before charging him again. Alec crouches low and just before I reach him he leaps behind me. When his hand reaches toward my neck I swing my leg around kicking him the crotch._

_As my brother falls to the ground clutching his family jewels I cant help but smirk innocently down at him._

_"Oops Sorry."He scowls at me before getting to his feet_ _slowly_.

_"Fuck your such a bitch. Its no wonder your mate left you for a squirrel muncher."The cocky smirk falls from my lips .I can feel my eyes changing to black. Alec smiles at me ._

_"Oh did we hit a nerve"I let lose a roar that echos through the court yard. My fist swings outward but Alec grabs it using it to flip me over and onto my back. He twists my arm until I scream out in pain._

_"Now that I have your attention I want you to listen. Now we both know that your bitchiness and your hatred for humanity is what caused you to lose your mate. So I'm going to give you a little advice on romancing your little human pet."I scoff and roll my eyes._

_"As if you have any idea about relationships! Whens the last time you were with someone past a week?"He smirks down at me. It was a well known fact that my brother was a player. For some reason women kept falling for his shy quiet facade. Fucking idiots the lot of 'em._

_"Theirs nothing wrong with playing the field till my true mate shows up. Besides not everyone is as...fastidious as you."I roll my eyes again before twisting out of his hold and leaping to my feet._

_"I cant help if I'm selective in my partners .At least I don't lie to them. They no exactly what to expect when they are with me".Alec chuckles lightly._

_"There lies the root of your problems. You have no filter nor care with your words" I shrug. And?_

_"I'm Jane Volturi why the fuck would I filter myself?"_

_"Because your mated to a human woman that's why. There feelings tend to get hurt with you insult there species."I huff at this crossing my arms over my chest._

_"Hello! They're humans! Why should I care-"He interrupts me with a raised hand. He looks at me seriously this time .All trace of amusement gone from his face._

_"Because if you don't start caring you will never win her back" .The beast rattled its cage and I growled softly. I could feel annoyance building within me and I could tell it wasn't entirely my own emotion._

_"Why would I need to win back whats mine to begin with?"_

_"She will never be yours willingly otherwise".I scowled closing my eyes ._

_"Human are heartless, weak , and self serving. You remembered how the humans would beat us and ostracize us just because we were different. How do you expect me to change for a human who has shown she is no different then her species?"_

_"Because the human is your mate, who you are now tied to for has shown how deeply she loves and how loyal she can be to those she holds dear. Can you honestly say you would pass up an opportunity to be the recipient of her loyalty and affection." I frown and look away . Deep down I knew he was right. I did want her to love me as fiercely as she loved her beloved Cullen's. My beast hissed at just the thought of those uppity fuckers._

_"The only way you stand a chance with her is to get to know her for who she is and let her see the real you. Not the mask of hatred and disinterest you hide behind." I looked back at him curiously. "Trust that fate made you her your soul mate for a reason" I stared at him in silence for a long moment. Before nodding slightly._

_"If …..the chance arises I will take your words into consideration".He smiles smugly at me._

_"She'll be screaming your name in no time."He says with a wink before punching me in the arm. I couldn't help but give him a cocky smirk back._

_"Damn straight!"No sooner those words left my mouth my beast reared back with a vengeance. This time shoving me back and taking over , In an instant I was looking threw Bella's eyes. Face to face with Edward Cullen._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

**So I know its not too much action in this chapter. But this chapter was a much needed filler . So lovelies tell me what you think :)**

**Sunday will be the cut off date for the poll . So far it seems Human Jane and Vampire Bella is winning. So if you want to change that I suggest you drop a vote.**

**Next up: Jane has an encounter with a pissed off King**


	14. Caius

**Disclaimer:I do Not Own Twilight**

**Here is the next chapter edited by my new beta Dimladris.**

**Thanks for the lovely review people. Thanks to everyone the participated in the poll.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Jane's POV

I was suddenly pulled back to the present at the sight of Caius prowling purposefully into my room. I immediately stood at attention, slightly shocked that he came all the way here instead of just calling for me. Other than Master Aro, none of the Kings ever came to my personal chamber.

Since we are very territorial creatures, it's usually considered dangerous to enter the chambers of a newly mated vampire. It was beyond disrespectful to purposely disregard this and enter our domain. By now Caius had been told that I was mated to a human. To say he didn't take it well is an understatement.

He didn't believe me at first, claiming that humans and vampires can not be mates, let alone two females. Master Marcus said that although such unions were rare, he had seen bonds similar to Bella and I before. He then ordered me to glamor her into forgetting the Cullen's, that way I could turn her immediately. Not caring about the fact that by harming my mate in such a way would weaken her ties to me if she were to ever regain her memories. The fact that she was a shield didn't help matters any; given the fact that it would probably help her recover her memories.

Aro stepped in and told him it wasn't his choice when my mate was turned, so he was forced to back down. Ever since then Caius has looked upon me with barely veiled disgust making snide remarks like 'Bending to the will of a mere human' and 'how I've become soft since bonding to the human' when Aro wasn't present.

Some of the lower guards tried to take advantage of the fact that I lost favor with one of the Kings. They thought that I was now a walking target for their ridicule and attacks. For the first week of my self imposed isolation I ignored them. But after they started mocking my brother for being tied to such a weak vampire; the guards started losing limbs and in some case their heads as well.

Smiling inwardly I gave Caius a mock bow. He and I were past the point of respecting each other. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your presence _Master_?" I asked making sure he heard the utter disgust in my voice at having to address him as such.

"I see you are still moping around because that pathetic little human pet of yours doesn't want you," he says giving me a mock look of sympathy. I can't stop the growl from trickling from my lips, how dare he!

"Oooh, did I hurt your feelings?" He smirks at me, then studies me for a moment. "You know, I can't understand why a beautiful vampire like you can't keep a scrawny human such as Bella. Hell I can't understand what it is about this human that makes her so appealing to you. She's timid, weak, naive, and selfish." I look at him surprised by the nerve he's showing. Thou he made it sound like he cared, the look in his eyes made me suspicious.

"I mean seriously what does Edward have that you don't? Your intelligent, ruthless, and one of the best of our guard, not to mention very loyal," Caius said as he circled me. I keep my eyes on him, even thou there is some truth to his words, I don't trust his motives."

"Its a shame how she treats you. Not to mention its utterly disgusting how much this human has weakened you in such a short amount of time." I hissed at him as he continued to circle me moving closer with each revolution.

His scent of sandalwood and honeysuckle wafting towards me. "You have to ask yourself, is she really worth it? All the pain she is causing you, and all the pain she will continue to cause you, as well as the rest of the coven." I growl at him in defiance while a little voice in the back of my head whispered to me that maybe what he spoke was true. Was she really worth the problems she would inevitably cause me and my coven. She has been gone for weeks now after gracing us with her presence for a day and already she has caused us trouble. First by choosing the Cullen's over me. Then by leaving not only me, but Marcus as well, behind as a way of satisfying her own selfish needs.

Something in me recoiled at the thoughts floating in my head, but I couldn't seem to stop them. Caius smiled seeming to take pleasure at my inner turmoil. Which only further ignited my temper.

"Since when do you give a fuck about me or my relationships? In all of my existence not once have you cared about what goes on between me and my lovers!" His eyes glinted with some unknown emotions before his usual scowl took over.

"Because _child_, she is your mate and her actions affect us all. Even now she is weakening our coven as we speak just by her lack of presence." He glares at me sternly. "If you were wise you would cut your tie to her before she causes you and Marcus any further pain. If you have any semblance of loyalty to your coven you would heed my words."

I stare at him with wide eyes at what he is suggesting. Cutting my bond to Bella, my mate, can only be done one way and the beast inside me roared and rebelled at the thought."You mean kill my mate." My words came out in a hiss that was full of barely contained fury. "You know what that would do to me, and yet you still advise it!" Caius rolls his eyes condescendingly.

"From what I hear you never let her taste your venom. Therefore the bond isn't complete. Marcus and Didyme were fully bonded, and mated for almost a thousand years while you and that humans bond is still not completed, you have only been in each others presence for barely a day. You and I both know that your bond with her is too fragile and new to cause you the amount of pain Marcus suffers. So you might as well kill the dreadful human before she causes anymore heartbreak. Really think of it as a mercy killing..." My fangs extend and my hands ball tightly as I try to keep myself from leaping at him and ripping him to shreds. Caius takes a step back at the look on my face. I can tell he knows he needs to tread carefully.

"Why don't you just think about it. Give it some time, you never know, maybe the idea will grow on you or maybe she'll come to her senses and return to you. He turns and heads to the door but before opening it he turns to me once more. "Oh, I almost forgot. Aro has just been informed of a rogue newborn within the city. He told me to let you know that you are to check him out and ensure he doesn't feed within the city. Since all of the other guards are on missions you'll be going alone. Your are still expected to do your fishing duties as well since some of us actually have things to do besides moping around and feeling sorry for ourselves.

His patronizing words were the last strike. I grabbed the flat screen TV from the wall and hurled it at his head. However he moved faster than expected and made it out the door before the TV could hit him. His laughter rang clear through the other side of the door. Which in turn pissed me off more, but instead of bashing his face in, I dressed in my uniform and opened the balcony doors. I could still hear Caius's mocking laughter but I closed my eyes and scented the land before me.

When the new and unfamiliar vampires scent hit my nose I smirked then jumped from the balcony and started running towards the scent. My rage at Caius is still boiling, the beast inside still rattling its cage, and now I have a perfect target to unleash it on, I almost feel bad for the poor newborn.

Almost.

* * *

**So guys tell me what you think now that Caius has shown his true thoughts.**

**Also I will be posting the first chapter of the Human Jane/ Vamp Bella hopefully sometime this week after Dimladris is done perfecting it.**

**Next Up:Jane encounters some newborns...**


	15. Newborns

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Twilight**

**Warning Dark Jane ahead...**

**Thanks for the reviews some were even very insightful**

* * *

CH.15

Jane's POV

I raced through the city tracking the scent of the rogue vampire. About 10 miles from the castle the scent became stronger the closer I got to the slums of Volterra. The neighborhood was full of heartbeats but there wasn't a human in site this early in the morning. But still I stuck to the shadows trailing the vampire. Even thou I didn't expect for any humans to be up for another hour or so I still didn't want to risk it.

Eventually the scent lead me to an abandon house on a dead end street. I focused my senses trying to find any other vampires in the area but when I found none I dropped the caution and allowed the beast to reach the forefront of my mind without allowing it take full control. I wanted to let my beast out to play while dishing out justice after everything that has gone on I felt I was entitled to a little fun.

I walked up to the doorstep and kicked in the door not bothering to knock since I knew the vampire sensed me the moment I started walking down the street.

I was proven right when I was tackled to the ground the moment I stepped into the house. The vampire was hissing and snarling trying to grasp my neck in its hands. I could tell that he wasn't older than a few months due to his sloppy technique of trying to sub due me. I almost pouted at the lack of challenge this youngling presented. The beast didn't care either way it just wanted to rip something apart so when the vamp leaned in for my neck trying to bite me, I let it. With a snarl I shoved the vampire through a wall and into what looked like a hallway.

The vampire took a moment to recover and I watched him from my crouched position , my beast rumbling in my head as I waited for the newborn to make its next move. The newborn crouched down and snarled at me. The newborn was blonde and looked my age in appearance at least. I knew that he could sense my age radiating off me due to how wild and fearful his eyes became.

During my stare down with him I noticed him tense even more and hiss at me. His reaction let me know that he noticed the few bite scars on my necks and chest. Scars that I received while hunting down vampires that broke the law. I wore them with pride and it showed everyone that I was more than an innocent face. While it warned the newborn that he was in danger but before he could give into his fight or flight instincts I crashed into him when his body slammed through yet another dry wall he swiped at me barely missing my face. I jump off of him and when he tried to stand I growled before pinning him to the ground with my foot on his throat.

"I would tread carefully if I were you."He hissed at me but stopped trying to knock my foot off his throat when he realized that even his newborn strength couldn't keep me from ripping his head off at this angle.

"Who are you?" I raised a brow at this and pointed to my Volturi pendent that was hanging from a chain around my neck.

"Doesn't this give you a clue of how royally you fucked up?"

"No what the fuck does a damn necklace have to do with anything?"He snarls at me and I add more pressure to his neck in warning.

"This is the symbol of the Volturi who by the way run this territory."

"I didn't know the territory was claimed".I roll my eyes at this. Fucking newborns

"Oh so that strong scent to you past through to enter this city wasn't a clue to run the other way".He hisses and struggles once more.

"It doesn't matter I don't have to answer to you. I have duty to my maker and I will not fail her".I look at him curiously while my beast struggled to be released so it could rip this insolent child to shreds.

"And where is your maker and why hasn't she taught you our laws".He glares at me but doesn't answer me. I'm not a patient person so instead of asking him again I focused my power on him and instantly he was screaming twisting in pain. I smirked his screams were like music to my ears. I tortured him for a few minutes not asking questions simply taking pleasure in his pain. I only stopped when an over powering scent of wet dog hit my nostrils a moment before I was surrounded by five snarling newborns.

I glance down at the vampire I have pinned and gives me a smug look that quickly disappeared at my words. "Well since your friends decided to ruin my fun I'm going to have to kill you .Which is a shame I thought you and I would be besties."I state giving him a fake sad pouty lip. If it was possible I would think that the baby vamp paled even more than usual. What the fuck I'm not that bad of a friend. But then again I don't have friends other than Alec and maybe Felix...

The oldest newborn, a male with Shaggy brown hair and looked to be around 19 stepped in front of the rest hissing. "Release him now or die"

"Why would you care ,your a newborn" The fact that he actually seemed pain at the thought of something happening to this vampire made me curious since newborns usually only care for themselves. Unless this was his mate. All I need is proof.

"I need him."Bingo

"Why are you here?"When he doesn't respond I rip off the blonde vamps arms. The newborns hiss and try to charge at me but the leader raises a hand and stops them from attack.

"Look, we don't want any trouble we were just passing through"

"Really... then what brings you to Volterra".He growls at me and my hands grab the head of screaming blonde vampire about to rip it off when the blonde vamp speaks

"Please Riley just tell her the truth."I look pointedly at Riley waiting for him to speak.

"We were tracking the scent of a human that killed my makers mate."the fact that any vampire that can be killed by a human deserves to die played through my mind but instead of making a snide remark I continued to question him.

"Who is the human that is worth losing your mate over." I ask as my hands tighten on the vamps head making him cry out and make Riley tremble with fury.

"Isabella Swan" The moment her name left his lips my hand jerked ripping the blondes head off. My beast unleashed a mighty roar that trickled from my lips just as the newborns crashed into me . Their claws and teeth ripping into me but I couldn't feel any of it . The beast was in charge and all it could think was the danger these newborns posed to Isabella. For a moment I saw her eyes staring at me as the newborns tried in vain the rip through my skin. I sat back in the recesses of my mind and gave the beast full control of my body . Soon I could see bodies surrounding me with missing limbs. All except one was writhing in pain around me.

Riley was crouched by the door holding the remains of his mate growling at me. The beast receded to the back of my mind still angry and snarling but it knew this vampire would posse no threat to our mate in his current state.

"Now Riley if you tell me who your maker is I will kill you now and save you the suffering of living without your mate." This was the only offer he would receive since his life was forfeit the moment my mates name left his lips. The beast growled within me in agreement to my words.

"Her name is Victoria but it doesn't matter since you will be dead soon anyway."Before I could question him the scent of freesia hit my nose followed closely by the scent of wet dog seven newborns burst through the windows and doors of the house. They began circling me as they snarl and growled. I snarled back. The scent of my mate was wafting towards me but with the vampires surrounding me I couldn't get to her. I roared in frustration and anger. I was trapped and my mate scent was getting closer. I couldn't protect her from this many vampires. I was panicking and in my panic I started to notice something strange. The vampires surrounding me began collapsing to the ground screaming. Every one of the newborns had their backs arched as if in pain. Their actions were similar to what happens to those that I use my gift on. But my gift is limited to only one person at a time...So how...

"It seems your power has grown as well" I familiar voice made my head turn and the moment I did I was surrounded by freesia. Isabella's scent

Marcus entered the circle of writhing bodies. He smiled with relief and pride. I was amazed he could show that many emotions at once.

"What are you doing here Master?"He gestures to a closed phone that he held in his hand.

"Bella called she felt your pain and got worried". I frown at the mention of my mate. Its no surprise that she felt my pain since my beast was in charge at the time. But why would she care about me. She left me after all. Then I sniffed the air and I could smell her scent all over him.I hissed and crouched .

"Why are you covered in my mates scent!" The beast roared. It didn't like that the unmated vampire was covered in our mates scent. He extends his hands in a sign of peace.

"I gave her a hug goodbye when I left her. She also gave me this to help with the separation ."He pulls out a black hoodie that was covered in her scent. I yanked the hoodie from his hands in inhaled my mates scent deeply. As her scent surrounded me I did something that I will never admit to anyone if asked. I started purring. Oh God... How I missed her scent...Marcus coughed getting my attention.

"You may want to focus on the task at hand instead of luxuriating in your mates scent."He said as he gestured to the vampires surrounding us. No longer were they screaming they were gasping as the effects of my power lessen. If I could I would be blushing right I needed to focus. After stuffing my mates hoodie in a pocket of my cloak I focus on my anger and Immediately the bodies around me begin to scream and arch in pain.

Marcus allowed me a moment to glorify in the new extent to my power before we disassembled the newborns. When we got to Riley we questioned him about his maker and his reason for going after Isabella. His maker turned out to be a nomad named Victoria who wanted revenge against Edward for killing her mate. A mate for a mate Riley called it.

Apparently she has been creating an army of newborns to go against the Cullens. When Marcus asked for the numbers and the location of the newborn army. Riley said he didn't know. Which ended up with him being dissembled as well. Just as were gathering the limbs together we heard sirens blaring in the distance. We looked at each other wide-eyed before burning the limbs and the house on fire. We quickly fled the scene and headed to the castle.

Upon our arrival Marcus had me gather the Elite guard and head to the throne room. Once we were gathered before the Kings. Marcus and I explained our findings . When Aro reached for Marcus's hand so he could verify he saw nothing. Which frustrated him to no end much to mines and Marcus's amusement.

"So brothers what shall we do about the army".Aro asked.

"We should send a guard to take care of it before the army can reach Forks. Jane should lead. Its the best way to prevent exposure."Marcus replied in usual dead tone.

"_She_ should lead? Have you forgotten brother that its because of her mate that all of this has come about! Not to mention she almost risked the humans finding out our existence since she wasted time trying to question the newborn instead of bringing him here for questioning."Caius sneered down at me as he rose from his throne. I had to fight not to hiss at him.

"First of all brother the situation involving Bella occurred before she and jane mated. Secondly she handled the situation as best she could regarding the circumstances". Marcus countered in my defense.

"Just because she is mated to your bloodline does not make her above the law! She must be punished!"Marcus stood up ready to say something when Aro rose from his throne and stepped between the brothers.

"Enough brothers"He glared at them both before staring at me for a moment. He seemed conflicted for a moment and out of the corner of my eye I saw Caius staring intently at Aro. That's creepy even for him."Caius is right you do need to be punished for the risk you put us in."I wanted to argue in my defense but I knew I was already on thin ice. Besides even I can see the fault in my actions. Even if I was dreading the punishment I knew I couldnt runaway from the consequences if I did then I was no better then the criminals I hunted down.

"However your expertise will be needed in this situation."

"Aro-" Caius tried to interrupt but he raised his hand stopping his words.

"In the meantime while Jane undergoes her punishment , Demetri Felix and Alec will track down the army and keep us informed of their movement. Jane will join the team after her punishment."Caius huffed seeming not to like Aro's decision but couldn't come up with a better plan. Marcus nodded before he , Aro and Caius began walking towards me.

When they stopped in front of me Aro sighed. "You know the punishment for your crime."It wasn't a question it was a statement which I nodded to. I knew the punishment. I would suffer the venom held bites of the masters. Three a day for a week. For most vampires the pain would seem unbearable but I rather be bitten then be killed which would have happened if the humans caught me and the newborns fighting.

That was one of my last thoughts before Marcus and Caius grabbed my wrists and Aro turned my neck and the burning began.

* * *

**I know you are all anxious for Jane and Bella to meet but somethings had to happen before that could happen. That being said just 1 more chapter before they meet again.**

**Also expect the unexpected in the next chapter like I said. Secrets and Lies will be revealed...**

**The first chapter of the Human Jane and Vampire Bella story will be posted sometime next week if all goes well.**

**Drop me a review and tell me what you think.**


	16. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Twilight**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are great motivation as well as inspiration.**

* * *

Edward was seething and I couldn't understand why. What did I do to make him act like this. "What are you hiding Bella," Edward growled out. My eyes widen did he know? How could he? Maybe my shield weakened when I saw Marcus and now he knows. Shit keep it cool Bella. Don't freak out over nothing.

"E-Edward I don't..."

"Don't lie to me!" Edward roared, his voice was so loud that I had to cover my ears. "Your hiding something from me and I can almost smell it on you. So who is it huh? Is it Jacob!" He reached over and grabbed my hair. When I screamed out in pain he released me, I unbuckled my seat belt and moved so that my back was against the door. Edward glared at the road for a moment as he breathed deeply, slowly calming down.

Silent tears trailed down my cheek and after a moment Edward spoke. His voice rough with emotion. "I-I need to know the truth. Because I swear if Carlisle finds any marks I'm gonna..." The steering wheel bent inwards slightly and Edward cursed before loosening his grip. As his eyes locked on mine. "..Is there someone else?" I couldn't reply. Marks? What marks? Unless...No, no he can't be talking about Jane's bite marks! How could he know?! I'm sure Marcus couldn't have been thinking of that when I saw him, even if on the off chance my shield went on the fritz .But the way he's looking at me now I can tell he knows something but what?

When I didn't answer him he reached over to yank me towards him; but at the same moment that he reached for me the door was yanked open and I was snatched from the car. Cold arms cradled me and I was surrounded by the scent ceder and pine. Seconds later Edwards car screeched to a halt; a moment later I was flipped behind Marcus as he moved to intercept Edward. They collided with a loud thundering crack.

I slowly backed away from the snarling vampires, my heart racing as I watched the fight. Most of it was a blur of movements and snarls but not long into the fight it temporarily slowed as Edward screams when Marcus rips his arm off. Edward collapsed and thrashed on the ground. Marcus promptly began to rip off the rest of his limbs. Leaving him with just a head and a torso with stumps oozing venom. Edward's face was twisted in agony, he sounded like he was trying to scream, but all that came out was a sort of gurgling sound. I watched as to my horror and disgust a pinkish sludge began trickling from his mouth. I couldn't take it and the next moment I was puking on the deserted road.

After my stomach calmed Marcus picked me up. "I'm sorry you had to see that mia cara". My breath hitched at his words

"Is he?" Marcus shook his head.

"No, he isn't dead just dismembered. I moved him and the car far enough off the road that the humans wont get curious. I will inform the Cullens of his where abouts when we reach their home." With that he took off at vampire speed towards the Cullen's. Not long after, we reached the house, Marcus carefully placed me on my feet a few yards in front of the door. A moment later Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett stepped out. I wondered where Rosalie and Esme were but now wasn't the time to ask about it. The Cullen's all had identical expressions of shock and surprise, and for a moment all they did was stare.

After a moment Carlisle gathered his bearings and stepped forward.

"Master Marcus we weren't expecting you... but let me introduce my family to you." Carlisle rambles nervously and begins pointing everyone out as he names them."This is my son Jasper, my son Emmett, and my daughter Alice. But you have already met her. My other daughter Rosalie and my wife Esme are out hunting"

There was a long silence after the introductions were over and I started to fidget a bit.

Carlisle notices and offers to take this discussion inside. Marcus nods before leading me inside. Soon everyone was seated in the living room. Marcus and I sat on one couch while Jasper, Alice, and Emmett sat across from us on another couch. Carlisle took the chair that was set in front of the fireplace; he then starts speaking "What brings you to Forks and why is Bella with you," Marcus glared at him.

"What brings me here will be revealed in due time. Right now I think you should be more concerned about what remains of your eldest son," Marcus spoke calmly and in an almost a bored tone. But the look in his eyes were almost predatory. I could tell that as he took in everyone's expressions and stances he was analyzing them looking for weaknesses. I don't know how I knew this but it was almost as if I sensed it. It was creeping me out.

"What did he do?"Alice asked. Like a cobra Marcus's eyes whipped to Alice. His voice took on a cold calm that made everyone tense.

"Don't you know already _seer?_" Marcus cocked his head slightly. His eyes seeming to penetrate into Alice's soul. Alice began to fidget and I started to feel bad for her.

"I didn't see anything. If I had saw anything bad happening to Bella I wouldn't have left her". She protested while looking at me as if trying to get me to believe her. Marcus didn't show any signs that her words affected him.

"It is disappointing how much you rely on your gift young Alice. I expected more from someone who Bella claims as a sister." Alice looked down in shame. As he appraised them once more before shaking his head.

"Tell me Carlisle how has your coven lasted together so long"

"What do you mean by that". Carlisle frowned looking mildly offend while the rest of us where looking at Marcus curiously

"I mean that out of everyone here only you, Carlisle, seem to be worried about young Edward's welfare and from what I see of your coven mates bonds to him none of them truly care for him anymore... Which is surprising to see especially in you Alice. When I last saw your bonds to Edward it held strong loyalty and sisterly love; now though it shows that you have no loyalty and barely recognize him as an acquaintance." I looked at her in surprise. When did that happen? I thought that all of them still had a strong love for Edward despite his actions.

I looked at Alice, Jasper and Emmett none of them seemed to deny that they didn't care for him. Could I have been wrong? If I am then what else do I have wrong about the Cullens. For a moment the argument I had with Jane flashes in my mind.

_"How can you say that about them?You don't even know them.!"_

_"What makes you think that you do? Why would they show their to true selves when their so deep in the delusions of being human that even they don't know who they are anymore?"_

Was Jane right about the Cullens? I don't know but the more Marcus speaks the more I find truth in her words. I don't know which is scarier, the fact that Jane could be right, or the fact that I have been clinging to a family that I never really known anything about...

"Whats even more interesting is the lack of loyalty your coven truly has for you Carlisle. They love you as a father, I can tell that much, but there is no true loyalty. Not even Emmett who shares your venom shows any loyalty to you." My mind is blown at this revelation. A part of me could understand why they may not be close with Edward. But Carlisle? I didn't understand. Carlisle is the head of the coven; I thought he of all people would have the Cullen's loyalty. I mean why else would they stay under his rule for so long. I'm glad I'm not the only one that was curious because Marcus asked my unspoken question. As he looks to Jasper Alice and Emmett.

"Why do you still live with him and Edward? I can see that other then your mates the only bonds you have to each other are the few sibling bonds that you three share with each other. But its not enough to keep you from leaving with your mates if you so desired. So what keeps you here as a family." Emmett speaks up for the first time.

"Dude your good! Doctor Phil ain't got shit on you!" Emmett replies with a goofy grin. But the grin turns into a wince of pain when Alice smacks him on the back of your head

"Be serious you big oaf! Your talking to a king for crying out loud!" Alice scolds.

"I was just giving the man his props" Emmett pouts.

"Esme" Jasper said as he looked at Marcus. "Esme is the reason why we stay. The reason why we play the perfect family. It makes her happy," Fuck Jane was right.

"Maybe we should hold off on this discussion until Edward is here as well. Emmett why don't you get your brother," at this Emmett huffs.

"I'm not fetching your golden boy for you. If he harmed Bella then he deserves to rot where ever the hell he is," When Jasper and Alice nodded in agreement Carlisle stands but Marcus growls.

"Sit down Carlisle, I am not done with you yet," Carlisle immediately sits and the next moment Alice is sitting next to me. Looking at me with pained eyes.

"Bella tell me.. whats going on with you and Edward...I know something has changed in him since we got back, he isn't the same Edward I use to know but I can tell something has changed in you as well." I bit my lip anxiously as she eyed me intently. I didn't know how much to tell them. Everything or EVERYTHING. I looked at Marcus for guidance but his eyes held no answers; he wasn't going to help me on this one. Fuck! I didn't know what to do. Should I tell them just about how Edwards been acting or about Jane as well. In a way I couldn't tell one thing without telling the other since they were both connected.

I took a deep breath and watched everyone as I told them everything that happened since I left Volterra. Jasper Alice and Emmett's seemed to cycle through an awry of emotions. Guilt Anger Surprise Fascination, and Understanding. Understanding was the one emotion I couldn't understand where that came from. How can the take the news about me being Jane's mate and be understanding about it?I looked at them in surprise before looking at Carlisle. His expression was troubling. His normal honey colored eyes were pitch black. His jaw was tight as if restraining himself from doing something. But other than that he gave no sign of what he was feeling however I wasn't the only one who noticed his rigid stance. Jasper turned to Carlisle and his eyes narrowed.

"Why aren't you feeling surprised by all this Carlisle."Marcus eyed Jasper for a moment before looking at Carlisle suspiciously.

"And the fatherly ties you have with Isabella have just been broken". Carlisle was expressionless as he spoke.

"I'm not surprised because I always knew Bella wasn't Edwards mate".Everyone hissed and glared at him. He seem unfazed as he continued. "I allowed there relationship to continue because she made Edward happy and since I cant deny my son when he feels ….passionate about something he usually gets what he wants. I also had my suspicions about you finding your own mate based on how withdrawn you have been since you got back."He knew all this time but yet he never tried to warn me. But why should I be surprised I am human after all. It didn't stop me from feeling pissed and betrayed.

"You knew he wasn't my mate but you still played along in Edwards twisted little game! Did you ever plan on telling me the truth?How could you have allowed me to be with Edward knowing I had found my mate".I was standing now glaring down at Carlisle. .He was like a father to me and to find out that he knew all along hurt me deeply not as bad as I thought it would hurt but it still hurt.

"Edward loves you Bella he has from the very start. He knew you weren't his mate, I told him. but he still wanted you. So I gave in. You made him happy and after seeing him alone for so long …."He shakes his head for a moment before glaring at me. "I would have allowed you to continue on with your relationship as long as he was happy. But since you have come back all you have done is break my son. Lying to him, hurting him, avoiding him. If you didn't want him then You should have stayed with your mate. YOU are the reason my son is the way he is now.!"He growled at me and so much anger could be seen in his eyes. And all I could feel was guilt. He was right I should have told Edward from the start even if I didn't want to be with Jane I owed him that much. There was shouting but I couldn't hear it. I sat on the couch, my legs practically giving out under the weight of my guilt. I turned him into this... this monster. Its my fault ….I did this to him. I tore his heart out without even realizing I did it. Carlisle should hate me but it didn't stop the tears from filling my eyes at his words.

"Edward should have let that van hit you it would have saved us a lot of misery" Marcus growled and launched himself at Carlisle wrapping his hands tightly around his neck.

"Watch your tongue, _old friend_, when you address my blood daughter".There were gasps around the room and Carlisle eyes widen with surprise before he lowered his eyes as he addressed Marcus

"My apologies Master. But I would think you could understand how I feel right now" Marcus released Carlisle and backed away.

"Actually I don't understand how you feel since I'm not the empath in the room". Marcus smirked before his expression became dark. "But what I do understand is that you don't deserve the title of coven leader. You have proven on more than one occasion that you would sacrifice the lives your _family_ all because of one spoiled child. You knew they weren't mates but yet you still allowed a human into our world because you couldn't say no to your first creation. You abandoned the same human leaving her with our knowledge knowing that it could mean death for your coven if she ever told of our existence. Your sons misery is your own fault since you and I both know there relationship would have never worked since no one can be a substitute for a soul mate to a vampire. We can never be whole without our other half and Bella wasn't Edwards. So Edward deserves every ounce of pain he feels because he set himself up for it. But YOU however should have known better. As a coven leader you should have done what was best for all of you not just one" Carlisle couldn't make eye contact with Marcus nor could he seem to come up with a response. Everyone else just watched along the sidelines.

"Carlisle Cullen I here by strip you of your title as coven leader."Everyone's eyes widen in surprise hell by the look on Alice's face I could tell she hadn't seen this coming.

"You cant do that!" Carlisle roared by Marcus roared back making his seem pitiful in comparison.

"I CAN do that. You have shown me countless times that you are not fit for that title. Your coven mates hold no loyalty towards therefore you should have no power to run this coven. You and your coven will convene and decide on a new leader and if one cannot be found your coven will be disbanded."He looks to all of us as he speaks next. "After you have found a vampire worthy to lead this coven you are to meet my brothers and I so we can determine if they are worthy to lead such a gifted coven."Carlisle looks completely broken but apart of me cant seem to feel sorry for him. Marcus pats Carlisle on the back roughly.

"You may leave and retrieve that pathetic excuse of a son you have. But to be clear Carlisle you know longer lead this coven and from here on out you and your son are to stay far far away from Isabella is that understood?"Carlisle nods and races towards the door but before he gets threw Marcus stops him.

"Oh and tell young Edward it could always be worse."I frown and looked at Marcus.

"What do you mean by that? Marcus smirks his eye alight with mischief.

"I may have organized Edwards body parts in an order that may not have been...natural per se...Carlisle will have to rip him apart and put him back together again" My mouth flew open and Marcus closed it with a chuckle. Carlisle didn't even respond he just glared and slammed the door. The room was silent everyone lost in there on worlds it seemed like. Until Alice broke the silence.

"So Bella …..you and Jane huh". She gave me a look of mischief but I could tell she was genuinely curious about my relationship with Jane. Relationship hell how can anyone call a night of fun and an argument a relationship?

"Why do you care Alice". I sighed not wanting to say whats been circling in the back of my mind but feeling the need to. "Its my fault that your brother is the monster he is now. You said it yourself that he has changed since we got back. And Carlisle just confirmed that Edward is acting the way he is because I broke Edwards heart. Its my fault that you no longer have a brother."Her eyes became fierce.

"Don't you dare say that. This is not your fault. Edward is the man he is today because of his choices not yours. And no matter how much he may think you have wronged him it doesn't give him the right to treat you the way he has been."

"There is something else that you need to take in account cara mia" Marcus interjects. "Edward did love you when he left Volterra his bonds showed me that much. But there was also a slight tweak to his bond to you that showed his lust for your blood. At the time it wasn't enough for me to worry over but now his tie to you has changed. He loves you yes but its an obsessive love now, corrupt by the need to possess you and your blood."

"Hes right" Jasper adds "The love he had for you prior to recent events was powerful enough that even I confused them to what love you have for your mate. Now all I get from him when it concerns you is the need to possess you which is why I encouraged Ali to give you your space from Edward instead of allowing her to meddle in yalls affairs"

"Thank God he did or I probably would have made things worse for you Bella. I'm soo sorry for leaving you with him. I should have stayed."She looked like if she could she would cry and my heart went out to her. I pulled her into a tight hug which she immediately returned.

"What are we going to do about Carlisle now that he isn't our leader anymore?"Emmett asks

"Like I said find a new coven leader".Marcus replies.

"Esme would be perfect" Jasper interjected surprising us all. "Don't act so surprised. Although she love you Bells I have no doubt in my mind that if she knew you weren't Edwards mate she wouldn't have allowed us to interact with you let alone leave you behind. She has always thought about whats best for the coven. But Carlisle nor Edward allowed her chance to voice her thoughts stating her job was to keep the family together nothing more."

"Then there's the strong amount of loyalty you all seem to have with her."Marcus commented curiously. "Such a strong amount of loyalty is very unusual to be found in such a young vampire"

"I know right, that woman has gift how else could she have put up with five teenage vampires without losing her head."Emmett added jokingly but Marcus looked intrigued before I could ask him about it his phone rang. Marcus takes a look at the caller ID and his expression becomes grim he excuses himself and leaves out the front door. I'm sure to get out of range of vampire hearing. We sit in awkward silence once more none of us really knowing what to say. Emmett interrupts the silence once with a comment that has me blushing.

"So you nailed a Volturi ancient how was it".Emmett asks with a huge grin. Alice and Jasper simply laugh at my embarrassment.

"Emmett!"

"Come on Bells you cant just tell us that your mated to Jane Volturi, one of the most well known of the guard and not expect questions."

"Yea so spill!"Alice puts in looking at me curiously.

"Are none of you against the fact that I'm mated to Jane who by the way doesn't have the best reputation?"

"Why would we be?"Emmett asks

"Besides someones reputation doesn't tell you who a person is it just tells how other people view them as" Alice puts in as she looks at Jasper lovingly. "If I payed attention to the rumors about Jasper being the God of War, the ruthless Major of the south, then I would never have discovered the wonderful man he is behind his reputation" Jasper smiles and leans in to kiss Alice. I look away lost in thought.

Jasper once told me about his life before he met Alice. Lets just say I'm happy Edward would only let Jasper tell me the edited version of his life. He wasn't a good man then. He was like the bogeyman of the south. Just like Jane is the bogeyman of the Volturi. The parallels of Alice and Jasper's relationships and my relationship with Jane wasn't lost to me. Alice met Jasper when he still feed off humans. Alice knew him only by reputation and what she saw of him in her visions. Yet with all that negative information she still met him. Still she gave him a chance when there were multiple signs telling her not to. You can see the love radiating off of them and you can tell she never regretted her choice.

I was in the same situation with Jane. I could have gave her the same chance Alice gave Jasper but I didn't. I was too scared of what being with her would mean. I grasped desperately to a relationship that I knew in my heart wasn't right. Clinging to my idea of a family that was never a reality. I was too afraid to take a risk to see what she had to offer beyond the physical. I was a coward.

Marcus walked back into the living room looking annoyed. "It seems my brothers need me back in Volterra."I nodded my head. I knew he would have to return eventually but I couldn't stop feeling pained by his absence. Its pathetic really. I knew very little about him but I still wanted to cling to him like a five year old child.

"I want Isabella never to be left alone especially with Carlisle or Edward" He glares at the Cullen's "If any harm comes to her due to your incompetence I will make sure your deaths are slow and painful. And trust me I have over 3000 years of experience and tons of patients".The three Cullen's gulp loudly and nod.

"What do I need a babysitter for". It really annoyed me to be treated like weakling.

"Its just a necessary precaution cara mia. Since nether Jane nor I can be present at the moment. Although the bonds you have with Carlisle and Edward haven't become lethal I don't want to rely solely on my gift when it comes to your safety" Marcus says as he looks pointedly at Jasper and Alice. "I will be sending either a guard or Jane your way to keep an eye on things here". My eyes widen at this and my heartbeat picks up.

"J-Jane" Marcus gives me a sympathetic look.

"Yes, I cant keep her in the dark when it comes to your safety. I know you haven't decided what to do with your relationship with her yet but that takes back burner to your safety." I nod. But in my mind I was panicking. I'm not ready to see her now! Sure I was thinking about giving her chance but it was just that thinking. I don't know if I had the courage. Marcus hands me a cellphone and when I give him a curious look he explains.

"Its has Jane's and my number programed on speed dial along with Aro and Alec. Call us if anything comes up."I pull him in a tight hug breathing in his comforting scent. He kisses my forehead before pulling away. "Is there anything you wish for me to tell her". I shake my head when I cant think of anything that wouldn't seem plain awkward. But an idea did pop in my head. I took my hoodie off and handed it to Marcus.

"Maybe my scent will bring her comfort as well." I mumble blushing slightly when all the vampires give me knowing smiles.

"I'll personally see that she gets it" Marcus smirks his eyes alight with mischief. "Since I'm very curious to see if her scent will bring out the same reaction hers brought out in you."My face became impossibly red after remembering how I moaned after inhaling her scent. Marcus saw this and chuckled softly before heading to the door.

"Oh and Cullen's you have three weeks to present your new coven leader".Marcus stated then he was gone, in a blur of speed, out the door. Alice walks up to me. "Come on Bella lets get you home. .I'm sure you don't want to be here when Edward gets back" I nod eagerly and say my goodbyes to the guys before following Alice to her car.

Two hours later I'm in my pajamas and laying in bed while Alice sat in the rocking chair. Charlie called and told me he would be working late so it was just Alice and I. We haven't talked much since we got to the house. Well Alice tried to pry info out of me about Jane but I avoided her by doing my chores and homework. Now however there is no avoiding the conversation.

"Bella why did you leave your mate behind and don't say it was because of Edward. I know its not solely about him."Alice challenges. I sigh and wrap the covers tighter around me.

"I don't know... I think it was more out of fear. She was just some strange vampire that claimed she was my mate you know? I thought she was crazy...she made me feel things that I never thought I was capable of and that scared me even more. I have recently realized that I was acting like a coward instead of facing my fears head on". Alice nods then looks at me curiously.

"Now that you are aware of what you did wrong will you try to fix it? Would you give her a chance"

"I don't know. I want too but what if I give her chance and I end up regretting it. She hates humans for crying out loud and shes a human drinker."

"Rosalie hates humans but that doesn't stop you from wanting to get to know her. And just because there are vampires out there that feed from humans it doesn't make them evil".

"How can you say that your a vegetarian!"Alice shakes her head and gives me a look I cant decipher.

"I wasn't always Bella. Until I had a vision of the Cullen's I feed from humans and enjoyed it. So does that make me a monster as well?"I frowned at her

"What are you getting at Alice?"

"Just pointing out that you cant always judge a book by its cover is all. I think you judged Jane a little to quickly and took to heart words that were said in anger".

"She said I was beneath her how the hell else was I suppose to take that!"Alice holds her hands up in surrender.

"Whoa girl simmer down a notch will ya. All I'm saying is you cant take everything she said to heart. She was angry and so were you. You did insult her coven thou and if you knew anything about the Volturi you would know that all the members are fiercely loyal to their coven and the kings. They are proud to be apart of the Volturi not to mention they risk there existence to keep the law and the peace in our world. In exchange they are feared and hated for doing a job that no one truly wants."I was silent for a moment absorbing her words. I never looked at the Volturi in that light before. Edward rarely talked about them but when he did they always sounded so evil and malicious in his stories.

"I mean who really wants to follow orders whether they like it or not for most of their existence? And since we are vampire that can mean forever for us. Not many are willing to give up their freedom, and their chance to search the world for their other half."Alice looks at me seriously. "There is a reason very few who join the guard find their mates. They are to busy protecting our world from humans to have time to search for happiness."

"So they can never leave the guard once they join?"Alice shakes her head

"No Bella. When you join the guard you join for life. Caius created that law when Aro gave him control over training the first members. Carlisle told me once that Aro and Caius have very different views on the subject but since he gave that position to Caius he couldn't over rule his orders. As long as Caius sits on that throne the guard will never be allowed to leave. Take breaks sure but you can always be called back from your breaks at anytime."

"How do you know all this?"

"Eleazar from the Denali coven is a guard member. He told Jasper and I a few stories about the guard when we were trying to decide weather we wanted to join or not."My eyes widen at this new fact

"You and Jasper wanted to join the Volturi" She nods

"Yes even thou we would have missed everyone, we wanted a purpose other than repeating high school for the rest our existence. Jasper was getting stir crazy and was having a hard time adjusting to civilian life as he calls it. He wanted more action and I wanted anything that made him happy."

"So why didn't you join?" I ask curiously.

"Esme"She sighs softly. "I don't know how she does it but somehow she has us wrapped around her finger. Its hard to leave behind someone as loving and giving as her. She loves us dearly and if we pressed on the issue of leaving I knew she would have let us go but we couldn't abandon her to Carlisles domineering behavior."

"Speaking of Esme why didn't you stay behind with everyone else?"

"Everyone wont be gathering for the family meeting until later. You should be asleep by than. Ill stay and watch over you as well as monitor the meeting."I nod before shifting to a more comfortable position to sleep in the night.

"Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Bella sleep well".

My dreams were chaotic and hard to remember. I kept waking up on and off through the night with feeling of panic and worry rising the pit of my stomach. I couldn't breath around it. It was worse then when Edward left. Each time thou Alice was their to calm me down and help me get back to sleep.

Eventually I did slip into a dream but not one I could wake up from. At first it was flashes . Pictures of Jane talking to the blonde king and then others were of her talking to a young looking vampire. The more I slept the more clearer the visions but I still couldn't make out the words being said. I saw her torturing some vampire, then being surrounded by a crowd of vampires. When I tried to read her lips I could just make out the word New- but new what I wondered? Soon it seemed like Jane went berserk and all around us was torn limbs oozing venom. I wanted to be sick. I wanted to wake up. But no matter how loud I screamed I couldn't wake up.

Then I saw Jane hovering over a vampire holding the remains of the blonde one. She was questioning him. You could see the authority radiating off her which was a stark contrast to the viciousness I saw before. She must be on a mission...but why am I seeing this? Then I was overwhelmed by terror and fear as Jane was surrounded by seven vampires. Now I understood what she risked when she choose to work for the Volturi. There was no way she could survive this. Yet she stood proud giving nothing away to the enemy. But her eyes they showed something else inside them I saw the same panic that was overwhelming me. I tried to reach out and protect her to scream at her to do something other then snarl. But my efforts were futile she couldn't hear me hell she couldn't even see me. She was my mate and I could do nothing to help. All at once they jump on her and I awoke screaming from my dream. Dream. No that wasn't a dream something in my gut was screaming at me that it was happening right now. So Ignoring Alice I jumped out of bed and searched for my phone .I had to call Marcus . I don't know why the thought of calling him first instead of Aro or Alec popped in my head. But for some reason I felt that if there was a problem he would always be their to help fix it. It was strange yet comforting.

As the phone rang Alice tried to get my attention and I ignored her focusing on the phone. It pick up on the third ring."Marcus! You have to get to Jane shes in danger and theirs so many vampires and -"Marcus cut in on my rambling

"Calm down cara mia, Now tell me how do you know this."

"I had a dream of her. I saw her interrogating some blonde vampire and then more vampires showed up and-Marcus I don't have time to explain the details just Help her!"I know I was screaming but I couldn't help it . My mate could be getting ripped to shreds while I'm explaining everything. Marcus caught on to my urgency and didn't question me further.

"Where did you see this happening cara mia?I have just entered the city and I need to know where to head."My mind race. Where was she. The harder I thought the more images in my dream came back to me. Not enough to tell me where she was exactly but I could tell that she still within

the city because I remember seeing some of the houses on the trip home.

"She still within the city. I think shes in the poorer area. But that's all I can tell".Shit that wasn't enough to go on . He would waste time searching and never get to her in time. Oh god he wont get there in time. I didn't know I was crying until Alice wrapped her arms around me and Marcus started giving me words of encouragement.

"Its okay piccolo everything will be fine. I'm tracking her by her bond to me now that I know which direction to look in."I sniffled and tried to calm down my shaking.

"Just please Marcus don't let anything happen to her."

"I wont piccolo"Then he hung up and I fell into Alice's arms crying. A few moments later the panic and fear ebbed away and I couldn't help but sigh and relief. Alice looked at me as if I had gone crazy and I laughed

"Shes safe!" I laughed louder and squeezed Alice as tightly as I could in my happiness.

"Well that's a relief Bells but can you let go of me and get dressed there are somethings I need to discuss with you."I nodded and began get stuff ready for my shower while Alice headed downstairs. Later I was dressed in a t-shirt jeans and hoddie sitting across from Alice at the kitchen eating the last of my breakfast. As soon as I was done Alice began to talk.

"Last nights meeting went as well as could be expected. We informed Esme and Rosalie what Marcus's orders were and she accepted the title of coven leader. Carlisle and Edward were of course pissed but cant do much about it."

"Thats good I'm glad things went along smoothly. I didn't know how Carlisle would take losing his position to his mate" Alice looks at me strangely.

"Bella who told you that Carlisle and Esme were mates?"I frown.

"Edward said-" Alice rolls her eyes at this.

"I think Edward is far more delusional then I thought...Carlisle and Esme aren't mates. The love each other deeply but they both decided that until they find there own mates. Being with each other was enough. Which is probably where Edward got his idea of being with you from."My mouth flew open. Was nothing about this family real at all.

"What the hell else do I not know about your family Alice."She cocks her head to the side seeming to think for a moment.

"Ummm that's all I think" She says with a smirk. Now its my turn to roll my eyes

"Now Bella I don't want you to freak out but-"She hesitates

"Just give it to me straight". I cut in with a sigh.

"I had a vision of Victoria creating a newborn army"Alice rushed out eying me cautiously. I knew what an army a newborns were from Jasper's stories. They were newly turned vampires that was much stronger and faster then the average vampire. .But I knew this was no time to freak out we needed to plan ahead so we can keep them from Charlie. Once everyone was safe then I would freak out.

"How many and when are they headed this way". Alice looks at me proudly.

"From what I've seen there are at least 30 but the number keeps changing. We know its Victoria behind it since Esme rationalized that she could want revenge since we killed her mate. Carlisle and Edward didn't agree since Edward didn't see it in their thoughts. But Jasper said he sensed that they were mates but Edward and Carlisle wouldn't listen at the time. Since Esme is coven leader now she had the final say. So she had me look into Victoria's future but shes staying out of the action and is having someone else make the decisions."

"Okay so what do we do now."

"Since there are more newborns then we can take on and survive Esme decided that we should team up with the wolves and train with them. But we also have another problem... some of the guard will be paying a visit along with Jane. After a long debate we decided that we will continue to train as normal since we don't know when they will arrive we will continue to prepare and not inform them of the wolves unless the two groups meet."I nodded that seemed like a solid plan and I could see Esme reasoning. She was trying not to break treaty and endangering us all.

"We need you to get in touch with the wolves for us Bella and set up a meeting" I frowned at this.

"How am I suppose to do that I haven't talked to Jake since I've been back"

"I don't know Bella but we cant cross into each others territory so you will have to be mediator."Fuck why am I always stuck in the middle of shit. Oh that's right I'm a fucking danger magnet.

Four hours later I was at the la push border with the rest of the Cullens. I had called Jake and when he didn't answer called Sam and told him the basics about what was going on. He reluctantly agreed to meet with us. When Alice took me to the Cullen house I didn't expect be greeted by a hug from Rosalie. What freaked me out even more was when she congratulated me on my mating. I mean who does that?certainly not Rosalie. I felt like I had step into the Twilight Zone for a minute. She explained to me how she knew Edward wasn't right for me and hated that I didn't seem to see it which was why she wasn't so welcoming at first. Esme gave me her congratulations and apologized on Edward and Carlisles behalf. Edward and Carlisle kept there distance the moment I entered the house but it didn't stop me from seeing Carlisles cold glares and Edwards pleading looks.

Now we stood in formation. Esme in the middle with Jasper on her right and Emmett on her left with me standing next to jasper and Alice next to me. While Rosalie stood next to her husband .Carlisle and Edward stood to the side close but obviously seprate. Everyone stood in silence as we waited. Soon we could hear large foot falls coming towards us. Before they reached us Esme glared at Carlisle and Edward. "You two will not speak unless I tell you to we don't need you messing up this meeting" They looked like that wanted to protest but Esme cut them off.

"Remember I am the leader now and you will do as I say or you will be kicked out of this coven"They hissed but nodded. Just then Jacob Sam and Paul walked through the treeline wearing the usual cut off jeans followed by five wolves.

Atmosphere was tense as everyone evaluated each other. Esme stepped up drawing the wolves attention.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice" Sam frowns and looks to Carlisle.

"We didn't come to meet with you we came to meet with Carlisle."

"Carlisle is no longer the leader of this coven I am so as such you can address me" The wolves look to each other seeming unsettled by this new information.

"Carlise signed the treaty so he should-" Esme cut him speaking calmly but leaving no room for argument.

"I also signed the treaty which gives me equal rights as Carlisle. Now are we going to waste time bickering on who should be the spokesperson or shall we get down to business at hand gentlemen" The pack seemed bristle at her bluntness. Sam and Paul looked at her with a mixer of respect and disgust while Jacob looked at her with approval.

"Fine whats so important that we all needed to meet together"Esme explained about the newborn army and Victoria also what are plans were. The pack agreed once Esme explained how difficult newborns with there numbers would be to kill with just the pack alone. They came up with shifts of who would patrol Forks so they could keep a close eye on my house in case Victoria showed up for me or charlie. Everything went smoothly Esme seemed to handle the wolves better than I think Carlisle would have, until towards the end.

"Sam I would also like to inform your pack that we maybe encountering some of the Volturi guard sometime this week. I would like to advise you to let them pass through unharmed and if at all possible avoid them altogether."

"Do they share your life style"

"No they do not"There were growls from the wolves and Sam and Paul began to shake. The vampires around me tensed and hissed. Alice pushed me behind her and crouched.

"We cannot allow this".Sam growled

"We have enough leeches stinking up the place" Paul's added.

"Yea like you mutts smell any better!"Rosalie hissed.

"ENOUGH!" Esme yelled silencing everyone instantly. She sounded pissed and annoyed and I was glad that glare she had wasn't pointed in my direction.

"Listen here Sam you can and you will allow them to enter OUR territory. If you value the lives of your pack mates you will steer clear of them or face the consequences. They are very powerful in our world and are not to be taken lightly. If you go up against them, treaty or no treaty I will not side with you and risk the safety of my coven over your pigheadedness!"Esmes eyes were black now and for the first time I was a bit scared of the woman I grew to love as a second mother. Even Emmett's eyes were wide and he gave me What the Fuck look that almost had me laughing. The rest of the coven looked at Esme with pride while Carlisle looked pissed and glared at Esme and Edward looked more constipated then usual.

The Wolves seemed to be at a loss of words and eyed Esme warily. Sam eventually agreed to leave the guards alone as long as they hunted outside of Forks and didn't enter their territory. Once the meeting was done and everyone agreed to meet up tomorrow for training we began to head home. But before Emmett could pick me up Jake caught my attention.

"Can I speak with you for a moment Bella" I couldn't stop the smile that graced my lips. I would finally be able to clear the air with Jacob and have my best friend back. I nodded and headed towards him. Only to be stopped by Edward.

"You are not leaving with that dog Bella its not safe". I glared at him. He had sum nerve talking to me after all the crap he pulled. I was sorry for cheating on him but not sorry enough to put up with him controlling my life. Those days were over.

"You have no say in my life anymore Edward. So who I hang out with is none of your damn business" I tried to move around him but he blocked my path once more.

"I was just trying to protect you"

"How? By fucking lying to me!"Edwards eyes darkened and his jaw clenched and just when he was about to say something Emmett steps in and grabs Edwards arm.

"Come on Eddie boy the grown ups need to talk" Edward tries to jerk his arm away but Emmett only seems to hold him tighter.

"This isn't over Bella not by a long shot". With those parting words Emmett dragged him into the treeline leaving me and Jacob alone. Jacob looked at me with a frown

"What was that all about" I fidget a bit.

"Its a long story" Jacob shrugs.

"Well you have all night to tell it since I'm on guard duty for your house".

An hour and a half later I sat back on the couch watching Jacob intently. I just told him everything that's happened including how I felt about him. I loved him and yes he would always be my sun. But he was like a brother to me and now with this whole mating business there was defiantly no chance of us being together. Although it pained me to break his heart like that but it needed to be done. I didn't want Jacob to turn into Edward. For a moment he just took deep breaths as he seemed to gather himself. Then he locked eyes with me. The seriousness in them had me leaning forward as if to catch every important detail of this obviously important moment.

"Does this mean I can kill Edward now?"My eyes widen.

"Jacob!"Jacob frowns and pouts a bit.

"What?! I was just asking since hes being a bigger asshole then usual and all. Besides you said its over between the two of you so that leaves him an open target". He says with a shrug. Even thou I was tempted to through Edward to the wolves for all the shit he has pulled I couldn't. Maybe its because I felt guilty for hurting him or maybe I just didn't want people to think I was a monster for not caring for his well being.

"No Jake just leave it alone" He huffs and then gives me a mischievous look.

"I'm sure I could persuade your mate to take care of Edward since you said she hates the Cullens an all,Not to mention how much I would a get a kick out watching Edward squirming on the ground and screaming like a little bitch. That scene would probably be something I would show the pack so just to humiliate the leech even more" I slap his arm lightly.

"Jeez Jake that something I would expect from Jane not you"

"What can I say great minds think alike."He smirks before becoming serious once more.

"I love you Bella always. And if this mating thing is a serious as you claim it to be then I know I cant compete with that. I just want you happy Bells."He hugs me tightly and I squeeze back. My eyes get foggy at Jacobs next words. "I will always be here for you even after your heart stops beating"I couldn't hold it back anymore I started crying. I knew this was killing him but for him to say he would always be here for me hit me straight in the heart. He would love me even when I became a vampire. Where as Edward couldn't even stomach the idea of me being a vampire. Wolves were Vampires worst enemy. It was instinctual. The fact that Jacob would fight his instincts just to be there for me hit me straight in the heart. After I was done crying Jacob pulled back giving me a broken smile.

"Thank you Jacob. It means a lot to me that you still be here for me if I ever..."I couldn't say the words because at this point I didn't know if I ever would become a vampire or if I even wanted to anymore. I don't think I would be able to decide until I talked to Jane about it. Jacob gave me a look of understanding.

"Its no problem Bella what are best friends for right".

"Right"Jake stayed over and ate dinner with Charlie and I . We talked caught up with the things that were going on with the pack before Jacob had to leave for patrol. This week was going to be busy. Since this was graduation week and we would be training as well. Even Alice realized much to her disappointment that we wouldn't have the time to throw a party. This week would be hectic but it would be worth it if I got the chance to see Jane again.

* * *

**Wow this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written and its all because of you lovely fans. Drop me a review and tell me what you think. **


	17. The Unexpected

**Discliamer. I do not own Twilight **

**Thanks to everyone who left a review. And thanks to all of those who continue to follow my story.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Just like I thought this week was busy. Between watching everyone train, graduating , and being on constant alert in case Victoria popped up unannounced. I was a bit drained. The lack of sleep I have been getting lately didn't help much either .Most of my dreams have become non stop porn with Jane being the star. But what was so bad about it was the fact that I usually woke up before anything good could happen which frustrated me to no end. Not to mention I didn't feel Jane. No more random thoughts that weren't mine no more random emotions either. I was utterly alone for the first time since I got back and it was making me cranky and a bit bitchy.

Alice thinks it's just a side effect of being away from Jane for so long.I seriously hope that's just the case because at the rate I was going I would lose all my friends before she arrived. I had already snapped at Alice and Jacob countless times but they never took anything I said to heart they just gave me sympathetic looks and try to comfort me.

When I snapped at Emmett one night Rosalie wasn't as sympathetic.

I was sitting in the living room of the Cullen's house gazing out the window my mind replaying my time with Jane. This wasn't new behavior so most of the Cullen's just left me alone in my thoughts, however Emmett wanted to switch it up.

"Come on belly boo just one round of call of duty and I'll leave you alone,"I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"For the last time no Emmett I'm not in the mood"he huffs

"Your never in the mood,hell your more depressing then Eddie boy"Edward rolled his eyes from his seat on the couch. It was true Edward did seem down lately not that I cared but it seemed he thought I did. Always giving me these sad puppy dog eyes and constantly staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. Honestly he freaked me out and I was glad I wasn't allowed to be alone with him.

"Please it will be a good distraction from whatever has you thinking so hard."

"I don't want to play any damn video game!"my words came out harsher then expected but before I could apologize Rosalie spoke.

"Don't snap at my mate just because you're in a crappy mood"Rosalie glared at me. Now that I wasn't with Edward Rose and I have started to become friends but that didn't stop her from speaking her mind.

Emmett surprisingly came to my defense but I should have known it wouldn't be anything good by the twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey don't be so tough on her not her fault that she needs to get laid".My face immediately heated up and Emmett and Rosalie chuckled .

"I don't need to get laid"I glared at them but they just looked at me amusement.

"Honey your locked up tighter the Fort Knox."I scowled at Rose and she just smirked.

"Am not!..I just miss her ..."Rosalie rolls her eyes .

"That much is obvious. If you miss her so much than call her".I turned away from. She huffed and I could hear their foot steps retreat. They already knew my answer. It was no like always. Rosalie and Alice had tried to get me to call her all week but I couldn't . I mean really what would I say? Last time we talked I was blindly in love with Edward and now I could barely tolerate him after finding out our relationship was built on a lie.I didn't even know where to start with Jane. Plus she needs to know things that I couldn't exactly say on the phone. So I thought it best to wait till she came here but it still didn't help my moodiness in the meantime. Which is why I find myself in the kitchen with Esme and Leah the only people who can tolerate me for longer then an hour.

"What do think our chances are against the newborns?" Leah asked Esme as she handed her the freshly peeled potatoes. We were making lunch for the pack since training would run a little late today. Most of the pack seemed to warm up to Esme now that she had taken over as leader. Sure Sam Jared and Paul still seemed a bit standoffs with Esme and still hostile with the rest of the Cullens but I think with time they would get over the hatred enough to be civil. Esme really did have a gift when it came to dealing with people. Getting Leah to help her with dinner was proof enough. Not that Esme needed help I'm sure she could feed an entire army without breaking a sweat, but I think it was her way of getting Leah to open up with her.

Esme sighs as she rinses the potatoes and puts them in the pot to boil. " Honestly I think we have a chance. From Alice's latest visions it seems there numbers have decreased to 25 which gives us a better chance of taking them on although..."She hesitates eyeing me from my position at the end of the counter. "We would defiantly win if we called the guard in sooner..."I slammed the plate down on the table and glared at Esme.

"No, I don't want them here sooner than they need to besides you said our chances were good without them so everyone should be fine"Esme softly tutted.

"Bella dear I know you're torn on how to go about this new relationship with Jane but you have to face her eventually."

"Don't you think I know that!I know what I have to do Esme but that doesn't make the situation easier"Leah turned to me then with a glare of her own.

"You need to get that stick out of your ass and put on your big girl panties, because your mate will come for you eventually and you need to treat her right this time around" My anger was rising and even thou I knew she was right I couldn't stop my already short fuse from being lit by her words.

"Where do you get off telling me what to do!"I yelled and Esme tried to step in between us but Leah just moved around her.

"Where do I get off?Where do you get off! Mates are a gift not a curse Bella do you know how many people would kill to have a chance at love like you! But yet all you want to do is run from it instead of facing it.I would gladly imprint on anyone rather than be alone and longing for someone who doesn't want me"Leah seethed and I could see real pain in her eyes. I know seeing Sam with Emily still hurt her . I looked away in shame. If anyone deserved a mate Leah did and here I was afraid to face mine.

"Your right..I'm sorry"Leah huffs and shoves me playfully.

"Of course I'm right." Leah smirks. Esme just smiles at me gently.

"Everything will go fine with you and Jane you will see." She pats my shoulder gently and resume cooking. Thirty minutes later we are finished and bring the food out to the table Jasper and Emmett set up. Most of the Cullens looked at the massive amounts of food that litter the long table with disgust. While the pack rushed from the woods to attack the food. Training wouldn't start for another hour or so but Esme wanted everyone up to their full strength since they planned to train for most of the night since school was out.I sat at the table between Jacob and Leah eating my single burger as I watched Emmett dare Jasper to eat a whole burger. Jacob looked at them curiously while Leah just rolled her eyes as she started filling her plate.

"Everyone make sure you eat up we have a long night ahead of us"Esme announced with a smile. Paul grumbled about eating food made by a leech but Leah and Jacob gave him glare that silenced him.

"This food is really good Esme"Seth commented as he continued to stuff his face with fries. Esme beamed at the compliment.

"Come on eat up Jaz you heard her"Emmett grinned as he waved a burger in Jasper's face. Jasper's face scrunched up and he tried to move away. Alice who was seated next to Jasper reached over him to push Emmett's hand from Jasper's face.

"Leave him alone Emmett if you want it so much then why don't you eat it"

"Why don't you eat it since you and your mate seem to chicken to take the dare"Rosalie challenged. Alice gave her a offended look..

"Like hell I'm eating that. Here you eat it."Alice says as she tosses a burger at Rosalie when Rosalie catches it she looks at it like its her worse enemy.

"I double dare all four of you to eat it "Jacob draws all the packs attention. I look around for Esme thinking she would intervene but I can't see her she must have went back inside to cook.

"Do it, do it"Jake goaded and the pack joined in chanting. Carlisle just looked at everyone shaking his head before heading back inside. While Edward frowned.

"This is so childish you do realize that all of us are over 50."Leah huffed.

"What that matter leech can't put your money where your mouth is?"Edward rolled his eye.

"I will not be goaded by a mutt"Leah growled and began to stand .Immediately Jasper stood up began giving everyone a wave of calm.

"Alright fine since everyone's too chicken to do it ill take the dare".He picked up the burger and took a huge bite. His face scrunched in disgust as he forced himself to swallow. Emmett looked at him with awe.

"Dude how did you do that"Jasper shrugged.

"It's not that bad"Em looked at him curiously and Jasper shoved a burger at him.

"Here you try"Em shook his head and back away so that he was beside Rose. Jasper smirked and tossed the burger towards Emmett at the same time Edward stepped in front of him looking as if he was about to speak but he was cut off by the burger patty covered in ketchup landing on his face.

"Eww"Edward practically squealed as he wiped at his face. He scoped most of the ketchup from his cheek and flung the remains halfheartedly. Which turned out to he a huge mistake on his part. Since some of the ketchup landed on Rosalie's expensive looking white shirt. Rosalie looked pissed. She grabbed the ketchup bottle and squirted it at Edward but he ducked and it hit Jasper and Alice who were standing behind him. Alice looked at her clothes and Jasper's. The look on her face was priceless. Her mouth hung open and she seemed frozen. She was so still that for a moment I thought she was having a vision if not for the twitch of her left eye. "That did not just happen"

Laughter filled the air and I looked around me and found most of the pack hunched over laughing. Alice looked at her blouse in horror that quickly turned to anger when the her siblings joined in.

"So you think its funny do you"The next moment was a blur to my human eyes All I saw was a mini blur hurling food at everyone. Emmet's screamed food fight and I ducked under the table immediately. No way was I going to be in the middle of a supernatural food fight . So there I sat hunched under table watching everyone's legs as the chased one another screaming and shouting. Laughter was all around us and I knew Jasper had to be projecting since I couldn't stop myself from giggling as I watched the mini war raging in Esmes back yard.

My giggles came to an abrupt halt when I felt someone tap my shoulder .I turned to see Edward sitting next to me covered from head to toe in food and condiments. I glared at him.

"What do you want Edward"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You hide under the table and never came back."

"Thank you captain obvious".I frown . He inhales deeply at my sarcasm.

"Look we need to talk Bella. I'm sorry about everything. I shouldn't have lied to you but don't you see everything I did was because I love you and I know you love me-"I cut him off right there.

"That's where your wrong Edward. I do not love you. Hell I can barely stand to be in your presence let alone talk to you. You lied to me not to mention you left me and broke my heart. This is something I wont be forgiving easily. So I'm telling you now . Stay the hell away from me for both of our sake."Edward eyes flashed to black and he stared at me for a moment. Then he did something that sent a shiver up my spine. His eyes changed to bright gold and a cheery smile replaced his scowl. It was like a switch was flipped. One moment he looked like he wanted to kill me the next he was looking at me lovingly. When his hand reached and up brushed my cheek I pulled back and his smile brightened.

"I know you love me Bella. I'm just going to make you see that we belong together".There was a twinkle in his eyes that didn't sit well with me. I started crawling out from under the table backwards my eyes locked on Edward as he followed crawling on his hands and knees. All of a sudden I heard a slew of curses that sounded like Italian. Then a voice rang out over the commotion of the food fight.

"Drop the food and put your hands in the air!"That voice...

"If any of you even look like your about throw anything in my direction your going to be on the ground before you can blink"I definitely knew that voice. And Edward hiss proved I was right. Excitement filled me and I shuffled faster from under the table . I stood hastily turning immediately in the direction of the voice. A few yards away from me was my mate. She glared at everyone daring them to move as Alec who was covered in a bit of food grumbled and glared at his now ruined cloak. I barely noticed the two vampires with them. I settled my gaze on Jane and I couldn't take my eyes way.

She was more beautiful than I remember. She wore her usual black cloak and Volturi crest. With her golden locks pulled into a pony tail. Her face masked in a look of disgust as she surveyed everyone. However the that changed the moment our eyes locked. Her expression softened and in that moment I could feel her. After a week without feeling anything from her it was like a dam burst in my chest. So many emotions overwhelmed me . I couldn't understand them but my body seemed to humm and I felt like a magnet was pulling me towards her. I didn't fight it I walked towards her forgetting everyone around me just focusing solely on my mate. The closer I got I noticed her nostrils flare and suddenly I was hit with a strong wave of lust that made my knees weak before I could fall to the ground Jane had her arms around me. Cinnamon and Vanilla surrounded me and a moan escaped my lips. She chuckled softly her lips brushing against my ear and my hands gripped her hips as I began nuzzling her neck.

"Hello Isabella."Her voice came out strained and husky. My entire body tingled at the sound. I pulled back cupping her cheek in my hand. I caressed her cheek gently as she nuzzled her face into my palm. I could feel her contentment mingling with mine and chaos that was once my emotions calmed. My body relaxed for the first time in what felt like years when in reality its been a little over a month. Jane looked at me with a gentle smile and I was sure I was wearing a goofy grin of my own.

"Jane".I whispered holding her tightly. Our moment was interrupted by a deep masculine voice clearing his throat. I looked up to see Felix's face scrunched up as he and Demerti stood behind Jane.

"Umm sorry to interrupt but will someone explain where that awful wet dog smell is coming from ?"Alec's head jerked up to look at Felix curiously. His ruined cloak forgotten.

"What do you mean? I don't smell anything other than that human food everyone was flinging around." Everyone looked at him as if he had gone crazy. He sniffed the air experimentally and frowned.

"Are you seriously going to tell me you can't smell that" Felix asked making a face.

"No I don't smell anything like wet dog as you describe it."

"You don't smell so bad either"Leah said softly . Alecs eyes jerked in Leahs direction and I watched as Leah's eyes got wide and her mouth fell open. While Alec inhaled deeply his crimson eyes turning completely black. Alec blurred over to Leah taking her hand and kissing it while everyone looked on in shock Sam was the only one who seemed to be silently fuming. When he started to shake Jake grab his arm and began whispering something to him. What the fuck is going on I thought to myself.I almost screamed when I heard Jane respond. She pulled me to closer to my side as she whispered. "I believe my brother has finally found his mate."Her face was a perfect mask making it hard for me to read her expression while her emotions were perfectly controlled not giving me a clue of what she really thought. But as Leah and Alec talked I slowly felt small bursts of emotion seeping through .

"Hello Alec Volturi at your service and I must say that in all my two thousand years I never thought I would see an angel until I laid my eyes on you."His spoke with a very thick italian accent that I never heard from him. Rosalie and Alice cooed and put their hands to their chests. I looked at Jane when I felt her irritation and annoyance. She looked at Alec and rolled her eyes. I frowned. Well the rest of us thought it was sweet whats her deal. I watched as Alec seemed to twitch nervously. Aww he's seems so embarrassed and shy. Leah who stood a few inches shorter than him looked at him with shock that slowly changed to a glare as he stood there in silence. She looked Alec up and down her scowl becoming more apparent. My eyes widen with realization. She must hate him since hes a vampire and whats worse he feeds off humans. Oh this wouldn't end well at all. I thought as I watched the couple worriedly. But I was proven wrong when Leah spoke.

"Does that line ever work? Or do I have stupid stamped on my forehead?"Alec sputtered eyes wide.

"I-I"She cut him off.

"Listen just because your my imprint doesn't mean I am easily fooled. I see through that innocent little act of yours and I'm letting you know now that shit don't fly with me. So if you want to the privilege of dating me you will cut the bullshit because you don't fool me."Leah crossed her arms and raised a brow challenging him. His mouth gaped for a moment before the most love-sick goofy grin spread across his face.

"I'm going to have my hands full with you aren't I". This time when he spoke his accent wasn't as strong and was full of awe. Leah smirked and moved closer to him.

"If your lucky you just might."Leah winked at him and I blushed at how intimate they were acting clearly forgetting the rest of us that were watching.I looked at Jane who had a small smile on her face clearly pleased with their interaction. _My brother has finally found someone he can't fool_. Jane's voice whispered in my head and I couldn't help but smile as her happiness spread towards me.

"I forbid it!" Sam roared and some of the pack growled others looked torn. Jane immediately pushed me behind her. Leah growled and started to make her way to Sam but Alec pulled her into his arms protectively as he glared at Sam.

"He is my imprint Sam you cannot interfere!" Leah growled and Sam growled back and looked at her in disgust. Sam tried to speak but Esme made her appearance followed by a pissed looking Carlisle. I wondered what they were up too.

"What going on here."Esme demanded as she took in the scene before her. When she saw me in Jane's arms her eyes widen a little however when she noticed Alec holding Leah tightly in his arms her eye became large as saucers.

"Leah imprinted on Alec"Seth answered usual cheery mood subdued.

"This is not possible! A shifter imprinting on leech! I will not stand for it!"Esme looked to Jasper and with a nod I felt a wave of calm spread towards everyone. The wolves shoulders relaxed but I noticed Sam shaking his head seeming to fight against it.

"Now everyone needs to calm down. I know this may seem ununprecedented but"

"No"Sam shook his head and glared at his eyes settled on Leah. "You are a disgrace to Quileute bloodline for even thinking of excepting him. But I'm willing to give you a choice the pack or him".Leah pulled away from Alecs arms and for a moment I thought she choose the pack. Alec seemed to think so too because he whimpered at this Leah kissed his cheek before grabbing his hand and meeting Sam's glare with one of her own.

"I choose him."Most of the pack growled and snarled while Jacob and Seth moved to stand by Leah's side as Sam began to shake

"You would side with her Jacob"Jared stepped up next to Sam glaring at Leah. The rest of the pack moved to stand behind him. While the Cullens moved to stand by Esme who was closer to the table .I stood somewhere in the middle with Felix on my left and Demetri on Jane's right.

"Yes I would. He is her imprint even if hes a lee-vampire. Sam you have no right to keep them apart after all the pain you caused her!"Sam looked at Jake unfazed or uncaring at his words. I couldn't tell for certain.

"Stand by your pack Jacob,Seth"Jacob growled and start to shake and I was surprised to see Seth doing the same thing.

"I will not"Jacob and Seth both growled out. Leah looked at her brother and Jacob surprised while Alec had his eyes locked on Sam.

"Are you refusing my command Jacob"

"Yes I am. You are not my alpha Sam you never were."Sam glared at the three wolves standing beside the vampire.

"Fine, if you want to choose a leech over your own pack then go ahead. But after the newborns are taken care of you three will no longer be recognized as pack"With that Sam stormed off for the trees while the rest of the pack followed. Some even throwing glares at Leah and Jacob. Once they were gone .Seth cleared his throat looking at Leah.

"Well congrats sis"He said cheerily. Leah frowned.

"You shouldn't have done that Seth"Seth shrugged.

"What did you expect your my big sis after all. Besides who needs a pack anyways"He smiled and slung his arm over Leah's shoulder."Heck we could be the three musketeers"Leah rolled her eyes and pushed him away playfully.

"More like the three stooges"I said under my breath. Leah shot me a mock glare and Jake flipped me off with a smirk. Jane cleared her throat drawing everyone's attention.

"Now that's settle will someone explain to me which of you mutts are consorting with vampires."I wanted to correct her on the name calling but I was too stunned by the fact that she knew what they were. The Cullens seemed just as surprised while the wolves looked at the Cullens accusingly as if they ratted them out somehow.

"You know about them?How..?"Esme asked hesitantly. Jane rolled her eyes at this.

"I am over a two thousand years and Aro is far older the me. What makes you think that in all our existence we never came across shifters before."

"With the exception of Felix since he's the baby in the elite guard we all know what shifters are."Alec commented as he smiled adoring at Leah.

"Why else do you think Aro didn't say anything about your treaty when he read Edward."Jane everyone looked stunned she turned her glare to the wolves.

"Now answer the question. I will not repeat myself again". Jane hissed her eyes taking on a menacing glare. If I didn't feel the caution and suspicion coming off Jane I would be scared. As it was I couldn't help but be a bit turned on by her commanding tone. It didn't help matters much that her body was placed deliciously close to mine with her arm wrapped possessively around my waist.I wrapped both my arms around her waist and when the side of my breast brushed against hers I couldn't help but whimper softly and nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent. Jane's voice trickled into my mind surprising me. _As much as I love the direction your mood is going now is not the time._Her voice practically purred into my mind.I bit my lip to stifle a moan before turning my attention back to the wolves. Focus Bella I chided myself.A soft chuckle filled my mind and for a moment I thought I heard her out loud. But when I looked at her face she still had her cold glare on the wolves except now her eyes where a darker shade of red. Hmm so I guess my lust feeds to hers. That's good to know .I smirked. Jacob spoke up looking confused.

"I don't know what your talking about.I know through the mind link that none of the pack has contact with any of you leeches other then Cullens the red-head and the guy with the dreads that we killed"Rosalie hissed at his leech comment I'm sure and all I could think was what the fuck. Double standards much. She didn't comment when Jane called him a mutt.

"Guy with the dreads"Jane turned to me curiously. "Another vampire was after you".

"Laurent and its a long story."I sighed looking down.I was getting embarrassed at the fact that even thou she was my mate and we had sex she still didn't know much about me. Jane cupped my chin gently until I looked into her beautiful crimson eyes.

"Mi tesoro ,You will be telling me this story after we are done here"Jane said sternly.

"I promise"As I looked at her I couldn't stop the grin from crossing my face at her endearment. But my grin fell when I heard a growl.I turned to see Edward glaring at Jane. I could feel her temper raising.

"Is there a problem _Cullen_". He looked like he wanted to say something but Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Edward huffed and crossed his arms. And for a moment a thought crossed my mind. What the hell did I ever see in him? He was practically pouting. Jane raised a brow at Edwards antics before rolling her eyes.

"What happened to make you think the shifters are working with vampires."Jasper spoke up.

Jane began explaining how she went investigate a lone newborn within the city walls and her encounter with newborns covered in a shifters scent. Everyone seemed shocked that quickly turned to disbelief when everyone learned Victoria was behind the newborns.

"Why would a shifter work with Victoria that doesn't make sense."Edward spoke with a frown.

"How would the newborns even be able to tolerate them let alone there scent. No offense"Jasper commented as he looked to the wolves.

Esme looked deep in thought for as everyone mummer and talked amongst themselves.

"It would explain why Alice can't get a clear read on the battle and why she has yet to see Victoria make a decision on anything. I mean eventually you would have to decide on something even something mundane as where to hunt or in her case whom."Esme spoke with a thoughtful expression.

"This is preposterous"Carlisle countered. "I can't believe your even entertaining the idea. Shifters working for vampires?I don't believe it".

"I found a mate in a shifter and you have a treaty with shifters. So excuse me for thinking the idea isn't far fetched."Alec said clearly irritated with Carlisle.

"Besides its the only lead we have and until it leads us to a dead end. I say we follow it .So deal with it". Esme added as she gave Carlisle an annoyed look. Carlisle scowled but didn't speak again.

"So what do we do now."Alice asked. Esme was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"We prepare for the worst that means more training".Esme looked to the Volturi guards. "Are you willing to train with us. Given all of your experience I think we could all use some training Volturi style."They all gave Esme a smirk but their eyes were alight with excitement.

"We would be more then willing to help you train. Your coven is dear to my master and Isabella is dear to me".Jane gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but notice that even thou the Cullen's were dear to Aro. Jane seemed to not care about what happened to them.I don't know why this surprised me but it did.I wanted Jane to care for them well at least some of them. I thought as Edward glared at Jane with open hostility.

"Okay then we start training bright and early tomorrow morning. Hopefully it will give the pack enough time to calm down after today's revelations."Once everyone was in agreement Esme turned an accusing glare at her children. "Now before I call Sam with our plans you all mind explaining why you are all covered in food"Everyone one shifted uncomfortably. No one seemed to meet Esmes glare.

No one except Edward. " I told them Mom that they were being childish but like always no one would listen."_I wonder why_.Jane commented snidely through my thoughts.I would have giggled at the comment if Esme wasn't giving Edward a death glare.

"Some how I don't find that hard to believe but obviously you were involved since you are covered in the most an exception of Bella all of you are covered in food of some sort."I couldn't help but smirk at this. Haha looks like I'm off the hook. _Great I'm mated to a goody goody. How will my reputation ever survive. _Jane's mental voice was dripping with sarcasm and playful.I gave her a mock glare and all she did was smirk and pull me closer to her.

"Yea and I'm glad we decided to use you as target practice Eddie boy"Emmett commented giving Jasper a high five. Edward glared.

"Well since you think its so fun to play with food all of you will be cleaning up this mess while I'm on the phone with Sam"Esme gave them all a stern glare. "And to make sure you all learn a lesson. I have chores for you all to do."When the Cullen children seemed unfazed Esme added. "And you will all be doing them with human speed"That caused everyone to protest.

"That's not fair! Rosalie started it"Edward pouted pointing an accusing finger at Rosalie who huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Technically you started it when you flung ketchup on me."

"I don't care who started it you all will be cleaning up this mess now!"Esme interjected.

"Does that mean I'm free to go"I asked anxious to be alone with Jane. Jane must have felt my anxiousness because she smirked at me.

"Of course Bella since you weren't involved you are free to go"Esme smiled at me.I smiled back before turning to Jane.

"See there are perks to being a goody goody"Jane raised a brow at this. While the wolves looked at me confused. I almost forgot that no one hear Jane but me. Jane took my hand and began leading me into the forest. But that didn't stop me from blushing at Emmett's next comment.

"This is not fair. They get to go off and have hot lesbian sex while the rest of us have to clean"His comment was followed by three smacks to what I'm sure was his head.I could barely make out Emmett's words of protest as we walked to the tree line before entering the forest.

**Unknown POV.**

The vampire paced around the sitting room of grand hotel room he shared with his mate. He was nervous and anxious. He had a call to make and he dreaded it with every fiber of his being. He knew his master wouldn't be happy with the recent events he was about to tell him. But it had to be done. He looked down at the cellphone in his hand and sighed. After decades of planning the time was drawing near for his master to take his rightful place in the vampire world. This is why the news he had to give his master couldn't have come at a worst time. The Key was slipping from their grasp and they needed her. Without her they new that they didnt have a chance to go up against the Volturi guard.

This plan had already been in action long before he even existed. From the very beginning his master had been watching the Volturi looking for weaknesses in their stronghold. When he found them he exploited them to the best of his ability. You see his master was a master at manipulation. To him his quest for power was like playing a chess game. Placing pawns in just the right place to ensure his opponents fall.

"You should just get it over with. Master will not be pleased if I had to inform him of your short comings instead of hearing it from you."The vampire looked up from his position by the fire place. Standing at the door of the hotel room stood two shifters. The male was a little over 6 feet tall with shaggy blond. His body was very toned but it was his eyes that made it hard for the vampire to look at him directly. His hazel eyes glinted with madness reminding the vampire that he would lose not only his _child_ and mate due to his failure but his mind as well. It was a gift that his master had that not many knew about. He could break your mind bit by bit till there was nothing left of the original you. Just an empty shell of madness forced to do it masters bidding.

His master only used his gift to that extreme if their was no other choice to insure that persons loyalty. His masters gift is what he feared and what forced him into servitude. Without his master's help his_ child_ would have perished decades ago for his crimes. He knew his _child_ wasn't right in the head but that didn't stop him from trying protect him. In the end he paid the greatest price when he made a deal with the devil. While his master destroyed the Volturi from the inside he and key would gather enough forces to destroy them from the outside.

"Call him now or we will do it for you". The female shifter hissed. She stood as tall as her brother,with long wavy brown hair. But when he looked in her eyes she didn't have the same madness swirling in her hazel eyes like her brother. No her eyes were simply empty and resigned to her fate. They had been with his master the longest and you could tell it had taken a toll on them. Just like him they owed their master for sparring there lives in exchange they would work for him. Looking into both of the shifters eyes he reminded himself that it could always be worse at least he had his mate by his side to ease the guilt while the shifters had no one.

The vampire stared at the phone once more before gathering the courage to call his master. He dialed the number and his master answered on the first ring.

"Speak"There was no polite hello or how are you master was all business.

"We have a problem."The vampire replied. He then began telling all that had happened since the last time he called.

"WHAT!"His master roared through the phone. The vampire stiffened at the tone his masters voice took. He knew he was on thin ice. "You had one job find the Key and recruit as many powerful vampires and potentially powerful humans. Now as the war draws near our Key has been compromised all because of your childs obsession!"

"Master you must understand-"

"I dont have to understand anything. Their is no excuse for your incompetence!"His master furious voice yelled through the phone.

"The plan can still work master. Just give me another chance to prove it."The vampire pleaded into the phone not caring how desperate he sounded in front of the shifter.

"It had damn well better!I didn't plan this uprising for millenia just so it could fail! If you cause me to lose the upper hand in this war I will have your head! Am I Understood!"

"Y-yes Master"

"Good now send in Victoria"The vampire nods to the shifter and the male leaves to bring in the a minute later the nomad entered the fancy hotel room with a beautiful blonde female vampire and the shifter following. The red-head eyed the shifters wearily. Her survival ability kept flaring up every time she encountered them. She knew if she ever crossed the shifters she would be dead. The two seemed to radiate danger. It was the reason why she didn't have her newborns attack them when they arrived to her hideout three weeks ago with their masters proposition.

She didn't want to lose her newly made army by acting on instinct. Some days she happy that she agreed to her masters demands since it gave her chance at revenge while other days she wish had ran for the hills when she had the chance.

The blonde vampire walked past the red-head to wrap her mate in her arms. She could feel his tension and fear through the bond and tried to send him her love and confidence through their bond.

"I'm here master"Victoria answered fearfully.

"Tell me Victoria. Why does Jane still live"Their master hissed in the phone.

"I did what you told me master. I sent the newborns after her. How was I suppose to know that she would survive an attack of that magnitude."Her masters fierce growl kept her from continuing.

"I DO NOT NEED EXCUSES! I NEED PROGRESS.I sent you my shifters to protect you from the seer and give you a chance at revenge and all I asked in return was your loyalty and Janes death. And you still have failed me!"

"I'm sorry master I tried-"

"Then try again! Jane must be killed or forced to join us. She is too powerful to be kept around now that she has found her mate."They knew this already it had been drilled into the male vampires mind for the past 100 years and Victoria's mind since she joined their alliance. Victoria wasn't much for following orders. But she knew how many were allied with her master and her instincts warned her to make a deal with him before she was hunted down killed once her master destroyed the Volturi.

"The Volturi's end is drawing near. The keys loyalty must always lie with us. She is the only chance we have to win."

"The Key is blindly loyal to me Master. I doubt that anyone would be able to sway her away from me."The male vampire spoke confidently trying ally his Masters worries.

"See to it that no one does"Their master replied.

"What about the girl?"Victoria asked.

"If she can not be swayed to our side she will be yours to do with as you wish. And if the boy tries to interfere you have my permission to kill him. He knows too much as it is and I can not allow someone as unstable as him to ruin my plans."The male vampire tensed but allowed none of his emotions to play on his face since the shifters were watching him closely. He knew lives would be lost in his masters quest for the throne. Everyone was expendable in his masters eyes including him.A part of the male vampire resented that he was forced in these circumstances since his _child_ couldn't control himself. But he had no choice his life and his mates life hung in the balance.

* * *

**Now don't kill me for this chapter but it was very necessary for later on. Also I have always thought Leah got the short end of the stick when it comes to having an imprint. So I wanted to fix that in my story. **

** That being said Leah and Alec relationship wont play that big of a part in the grand scheme of things. It just adds a bit of drama.**

**So drop me a review at let me know what you think.**

**Next up:More Jane and Bella**


End file.
